Bonds of an Uzumaki
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: My own adaption of Rise from the Shadows. When sealing Kyuubi, the Yondaime sealed its power into his daughter while sealing the soul into his son. The latter neglected by his own parents for his twin sister, Naruto grows up and trains in the shadows. Little did they know, that he's been chosen for a greater purpose, and a conspiracy will be revealed that'll question loyalties.
1. Life of the Neglected

Author's Notes: This story is my own remake of Rise From the Darkness by vsizzel. I got permission from him to use parts from his story. Once again, I GOT PERMISSION. So enjoy!

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Badass/Intelligent/uber-Godlike Naruto, minor crossovers, Uzumakicest, Minato Bashing, Sasuke Bashing, (minor) Sakura Bashing, minor Kiba Bashing**

**Pairing: Naruto/Harem**

**Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

**Series: Uzumaki's Payback**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**[Huge thanks to ncpfan for beta-reading this chapter!]**

**Now presenting: **_**Bonds of an Uzumaki**_

* * *

_**ACT 01: Rising from the Shadows**_

_**ARC 01: Leaving Konohagakure**_

_**CHAPTER 01: Life of the Neglected**_

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate)**

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Tsubaki! I did it! Did you see that?" cheered an eight-year-old girl with bright, long red hair with yellow ribbons around the end of her hair, bright, neon violet eyes, and a round face. She wore a red t-shirt, combat pants, and blue ninja sandals. She looked an exact copy of her mother with the exception of the yellow strands that outlined her hair and the fact that she is younger.

"That was amazing onee-chan!" squealed a seven-year old girl with dark, long blood red hair; bright blue eyes, and wearing a red t-shirt, a black shirt, and blue shoes. She looks similar to her mother and her sister with the exception of her dark red hair.

"That's great, Narumi-chan!" applauded a handsome man with spiky blond hair with two long bangs down the side of his face. He had ocean blue eyes and an angular face. He wore a dark blue, long sleeve shirt, black sweatpants and stood about a height of five foot eight.

At the moment, the man, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha, was watching his daughter train.

This girl, now known as Narumi, is the daughter of both Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina.

Narumi smiled and continued her training on sensing her chakra and calling it out. She just started training with chakra and her dad was teaching her how to control it.

"Great job Narumi-chan. You and Tsubaki-chan will be great kunoichi in no time." said a redhead who just came in when she saw her daughter call out her chakra. She stood at a height of five foot four, had bright, red hair; and a heart-shaped angelic face. She wore a hairclip on her hair, wore a red t-shirt and sweatpants. She had a body of a Goddess that would make any male or female die of a nosebleed. With long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from C cups to D cups, this woman is Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and Konoha's Red Death.

"Thanks kaa-san! I can't wait until me and Tsubaki become great kunoichi like you!" Narumi replied with a cheesy grin, making both Minato and Kushina smile at their child's energy and attitude.

In the distance leaning against a tree, was a little boy who's the same age as Narumi and also a year older than Tsubaki. He has wild, spiky blond hair, icy, electric blue eyes, and a round face. He stood about the height of four foot eight, and was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like any normal healthy kid, but one thing different about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his face. His name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, older twin brother of Narumi and the second oldest child of Minato and Kushina, and Jinchuuriki to the Soul of Kyuubi and the Imperial Queen Dragon Empress, Arwen.

On top of the family's house, was a young, 12-year-old girl, the eldest child of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. She had long, blonde hair with red tips tied in a ponytail, dark, violet-blue eyes; a heart-shaped face, and wearing an orange, pointed hoodie over a red t-shirt, black combat pants, and black boots. Equipped on her are two bracers with hidden blades, a sword, a dagger, and a tomahawk strapped to her hip, and a bow with a quiver full of arrows on her back. She is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruhi, a prodigy of a kunoichi who graduated from the academy at the age of seven and became chunin at nine.

She is also an Assassin.

At the moment, Naruto was frowning at the lovely family scene that was happening at the family's private training area. At the same time, Naruhi heard the cry of an eagle and looked up to find one. Realizing that it was a signal for a new mission with her team, she took off, glancing at Naruto forlornly as she left while paying the rest of her family no mind.

Meanwhile, Naruto just shook his head at the family scene and walked away back into the house and into his room where he did some training of his own under the supervision of Kurama Kyuu aka the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Yes, Naruto knows about Kyuubi's soul sealed inside of him while Narumi, as well as Tsubaki, has the chakra.

He entered his room and sealed it by making made the ram sign and shouting "FUIN!"

He then laid down on his bed, remembering what happened a long time ago that made him what he is now.

* * *

**(Flashback no Jutsu, 3 years ago)**

"Ne ne tou-san! Can you teach me how to do some cool ninja stuff?" asked a young, blond, bouncing around 5-year-old Naruto, hoping his dad would say yes. Nearby, Naruhi flinched as a feeling of déjà vu crossed over her when she heard Naruto's question.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. I have to teach Narumi and Tsubaki," Minato said, making Naruto frown in confusion, the answer he got making him stop bouncing around.

"Huh? Why can't you teach all of us at the same time?" asked a baffled Naruto while ignoring the smug look his twin sister was giving him, and noticing the frown on his older sister's face and the look of confusion on Tsubaki's face.

"Sorry Naruto, I don't have time to do that."

Naruto was going to respond with his father until his mother came in, "Naruto, go to your room and don't bother your father. He will teach you when he feels that you are ready," Kushina said in a demanding voice.

Naruto, not wanting to argue with his mother, looked at the ground and walked to his room.

"Why can't I learn how to be a shinobi but Narumi and Tsubaki can? How comes they get everything?" Naruto wondered out loud to himself.

"There's a reason why," Naruhi said, coming from behind him, "But for now, just train by yourself. That's what I'm doing right now."

Naruto turned to his sister, "You mean you asked tou-san and kaa-san to train you before?" he asked.

"Yep," Naruhi nodded, "I was the same age as you, and I've gotten the same answer numerous times. Trust me, you'll get the same answer every time as well."

"How did you manage to graduate from the academy without kaa-san and tou-san teaching you cool ninja stuff?"

"Because I trained in a little something that got me to where I am now. You can join me if you want, little brother."

Naruto thought about it and nodded, "Ok, nee-san."

Naruhi smiled, "All right then. We'll start after I return from the Chunin Exams in Kumo." she promised.

After watching Naruhi go into her room, Naruto went into his room and closed and locked the door so no one could enter.

Naruto was as much of a genius and a prodigy as Naruhi, if not more, thanks to his eidetic memory and photographic reflexes. He's smart beyond measure, and has the skills to learn anything really fast, so it didn't take him long enough to figure out that his family favored his younger sisters more than him or Naruhi, especially seeing how they got mostly everything they wanted. He also noticed the villagers treating his younger sisters like royalty.

Naruto on the other hand barely got anything he wanted. Even on his birthday he would get one or two gifts while Narumi would have tons. The villagers also hated him. Sometimes when he would walk around the village alone he could see some of the villagers giving him cold glares. His sisters Narumi and Tsubaki also had a lot of friends; every kid would try to get to know her.

Naruto knew that his sisters had the Kyuubi's power in them, and that they were seen as heroines, but he didn't understand why he was so hated by the villagers while Naruhi was mostly ignored. He laid on his bed and close his eyes so that he could some rest.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in an open field with one side of it having a cloudy blue sky and beautiful flowers while the other side having a clear violet sky and grass.

"Sugoi! Where am I?"

"In the plane between dimensions." said a heavenly voice from behind Naruto. The blonde jumped and turned to find three women with equally enchanting beauty.

The one in the middle has golden-blonde hair with shining blue eyes. She has a perfect hourglass figure with D-cup breast. Her outfit consists of a shoulder-less white dress with long sleeves, a long skirt, and white ninja sandals. She is Kami, Goddess of Light and Order.

The one to her right has jet-pitch black hair with red eyes. She also has a perfect hourglass figure with C-cup breast. Her outfit consists of a black tanktop with black pants and black ninja sandals. She is Yami, Goddess of Darkness and Chaos.

The final one has silvery-white hair and green eyes. Like the other two, she has a perfect hourglass, and E-cup breast. Her outfit consists of an upper kimono with a light grey hakuma and black ninja sandals. She is Shinigami, Goddess of Life and Death.

"Who are you three, and how did I get here?" Naruto asked, while getting the feeling making these three mad at him would spell the end for him as the three ladies kneeled in front of him to get to his level.

"I am Kami, Goddess of Light and Order." the golden-blonde female said, making Naruto's eyes widen, "And these are my sisters, Yami, Goddess of Darkness and Chaos; and Shinigami, Goddess of Life and Death."

"Hi!" Yami greeted, flashing a dark smile at Naruto, making him shiver.

"Nice to meet you!" Shinigami said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Um, nice to meet you all too. It's an honor to meet three beautiful goddesses such as yourselves." Naruto said while flashing a foxy smile at them, making Yami and Shinigami blush, "But I have to wonder, why you all want to meet me of all people?"

"Because we have an offer for you Naruto-kun, since you're the only soul who fits our requirements." Kami said, getting straight to business.

"But before that…" Yami now smiled a mischievous smile.

"…There are a couple people we want you to meet." Shinigami said as a swirl of light and darkness encircled the three and they disappeared from the plane between dimensions.

* * *

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto's vision returned to see that he was in a sewer and in front of him was a giant gate with a seal on it. He didn't know where he is now. He looked around to find that Kami, Yami, and Shinigami were not there with him.

"Oi! Anyone there?" Naruto called out.

What he got was a giant roar from the other side of the gate, which scared the crap out of him.

"**Who's there?**" roared a giant beast, which Naruto could make out was a fox with orange-red fur and nine tails. Next to the fox is a dark-silver dragon a few feet from the cage. It has a big body the size of the fox with a large head with massive teeth, glowing golden eyes, strong legs, massive wings, and a long spiked tail.

Naruto just stood there too shocked and scared to say anything. The fox and dragon looked down, saw Naruto and both started to chuckle.

"**So our jailer finally graces us with his presence.**" the fox said grinning, showing off two rows of pointy teeth.

Naruto got out of his shock and look at the fox, confusion written over his face.

"Jailer? And who are you two and where am I now?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, you are our jailer. And to answer your question I am the great and awesome Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This one right next to me is Arwen, the Imperial Queen Dragon Empress, and we are in your poor excuse of a mindscape.**" the fox replied now known as Kyuubi.

Naruto eyes widened in shocked, the Kyuubi sealed inside him, along with a dragon? He heard stories of different dragons and the Kyuubi, but didn't really pay attention because he was too small and didn't go to school yet.

"I can see the dragon, but you're the Kyuubi? I thought you were dead." Naruto stuttered, who shakily pointing at the giant fox, "And how did you end up sealed inside me?" he added, pointing at Arwen now.

Arwen shook her head, "**Like my kind, no mortal can kill a Bijuu, child. As for me, I was flying around and well, curiosity got the better of me and got caught up in the sealing.**"

Naruto paled, "Are you going to kill me?" he asked fearfully.

Kyuubi and Arwen shook their heads and looked at Naruto, chuckling.

"**Of course we won't kit. We saw your memories and I must say that your father, my former jailer, and the villagers are complete idiots.**" Kyuubi said, making Naruto was confused, slightly turned his head it show it.

Kyuubi saw it and continued. "**Your father, who did the sealing, sealed my yang chakra in your twin sister and a year later, my yin chakra in your younger sister, believing that they could control my powers, while he sealed my soul into you. Because of this, he is still alive for using the Shinigami to seal me, but seeing that Shinigami-sama didn't seal all of me into one person, your father's personal touch to my soul split me up and sealed me into three babies. But in return he probably lost about one-third his lifetime, making him die early than he's supposed to.**"

Naruto nodded, showing that he understood and taking the information in slowly.

"**Your father and mother, the latter being Kyuubi's former container, are training your sisters early so that they can control Kyuubi's powers, which is next to impossible without the soul being Kyuubi because of the pure destruction that it contains.**" Arwen said.

Naruto eyes widened a bit, shocked to learn that his mother once heard Kyuubi within, and then shook his head at how his father made such a stupid mistake.

Arwen continued, "**Many people died during Kyuubi's brainwashed attack. Many people lost family members, friends, brothers, and sisters. Somehow, it was leaked out to the villagers that you have Kyuubi's soul sealed into you, and hate you for it seeing as it reminds them of the people they lost. They think that you are Kyuubi incarnate and that is why they hate you, thus making your life a living hell.**"

Naruto nodded, understanding what Kyuubi and Arwen were saying; why his mother and father favored Narumi and Tsubaki the most. He looked at the ground sadly, thinking that the villagers were right about him being Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sensed this and snarled, "**Hey! Naruto! Don't you dare think that you are me, because you aren't. You are you and I can't, and WILL NOT, influence you in anyway, so remember that. And FYI, I am not some bloodthirsty demon who just kill randomly for fun, because truthfully, it's boring picking on the weak. Besides, I have image of a Demon Lord to maintain, thank you very much.**"

"Then why did you attack Konoha, and how did you get out of my mom?" Naruto demanded, making Kyuubi flinched a little and lowered its head in sadness.

"**I was being controlled by a masked man claiming to be Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan.**"

Naruto nodded as he recalled hearing in passing about the man from Naruhi, making him frown, "Wouldn't that make him more than a hundred years old?"

Arwen nodded as Kyuubi continued, "**Yes. Either it's because of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that he's immortal, or he's not Madara at all. While your mother is in labor, the man came and held you and your twin hostage. Your father saved you two, but managed to separate him from your mother, and ripped me from her seal. He then used his blasted Sharingan to trap me in a genjutsu to control me.**"

"_**What she doesn't know yet is that that man's Sharingan has the same energy signature as Namikaze Minato's scarecrow of a student…**_" Arwen thought to herself.

Naruto only nodded since this was a lot to take in for a kid his age. At the same time he was thinking. He suddenly came to a conclusion and looked at Kyuubi with determination in his eyes.

"If that's the case, I'll beat this masked guy for you!" Naruto declared, shocking Kyuubi and Arwen.

**"You seriously think you can beat him?**" Kyuubi asked, reeling from the shock.

"Yeah!" Naruto thumps his chest proudly, "You can count on me!"

"Only if you train him." chided a familiar, heavenly voice.

Naruto turned to find Kami, Yami, and Shinigami.

Kyuubi and Arwen suddenly paled, "**Kami-sama! Yami-sama! Shinigami-sama!**" they squeaked, bowing low.

"Rise Kyuu and Arwen, and revert to your human forms." Kami ordered.

Kyuubi, now called Kyuu, and Arwen nodded as a bright light filled the area. When it died down, two goddess-made looking humans appeared before them. Kyuu has orange-red hair, blood red-slit eyes; a perfectly heart-shaped, cute face; and two crimson fox ears, making her even more adorable, and sexy. Her body was that of a goddess, with a perfect hourglass figure, long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from D-cup to DD-cups. She stood about a height of 5'4", and has a slightly tan skin. Above her butt were nine ghostly crimson tails.

Arwen has dark silver hair; dark white-slit eyes, and a young, slightly regal face. Her body is also like a goddess with a perfect hourglass figure, slender arms and legs, and E-cup breasts. She stood at a height of 5'7" and has pale skin. Above her butt is a solid, scaly dragon tail.

Thankfully they're both wearing kimonos, sparing Naruto of his innocence.

"Arwen-san I already knew, but Kyuubi, you're a girl?!" Naruto stammered as he pointed at Kyuu, who nodded, amused at her container.

"**Is that problem?**" she teased, making Naruto shake his head furiously.

"So Kyuu, Arwen, you will train him then?" Yami asked them.

Kyuu nodded, "**I- No, we will. But I won't make it easy of course. I want Naruto-kun to be beyond the level of a Kage shinobi so that he can pay that bastard Minato back for using him as a scapegoat just so the villagers can relive their pain.**"

Arwen simply said, "**Same here.**"

Yami smirked, "I'll take that as a yes."

"What I don't understand is why Kushina won't train Naruto-kun and Naruhi." Shinigami said, "Last I checked, an Uzumaki always look after their own no matter what. Being the former jailer of Kyuu, it's completely out of character, even for her."

"**You have a point. Despite her being my former container, even I'm stumped.**" Kyuu said, sweatdropping.

"Obviously she follows and listens to Minato like a lost puppy, never doubting him on anything." Yami piped up.

Kyuu suddenly remembered something, "**Now that you mention it, it started after when Minato saved Kushina from some Kumo-nin when they kidnapped her.**"

"**Resulting in hero worship. All in all, she became the very thing she hates, a loyal fangirl.**" Arwen concluded, making Kami, Yami and Shinigami scowl at the word, "**Disgusting.**"

A moment of silence later, Naruto spoke up, "I don't much about fangirls, but what about this offer you mention?"

"Oh, right."

Kami turned to him, looking straight at the blond, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, as our Child of Prophecy, you are destined for great things here in this plane. Because of that you'll be able to being peace not only to the Elemental Countries, but to the world, and other worlds as well."

"Due to your blood, you have a perfect soul with the right amount of light and darkness within it," Shinigami added.

"With that said, will you become our Avatar?" Yami offered, "You are the Child of Prophecy me and my sisters foretold after all."

Naruto was floored. He was given an offer by the three most powerful goddesses to become their Avatar, their harbinger if you will. He thought about it and realized that not only will he have the power to protect his precious people, but stick it to that self-righteous blond prick of a Hokage. The decision was pretty obvious at this point.

"I accept," he said, "Under one condition."

"Name it," the goddesses, the vixen, and the dragon lady said at once.

Naruto stood for a moment before bowing low to the ground, "Please don't betray me."

Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Kyuu, and Arwen all blinked before walking over to Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"Of course not. We would never do that Naruto-kun. Don't ever doubt us," Kami said, smiling.

Naruto hugged back, "Thank you, Kami-chan, Yami-chan, Shini-chan, Kyuu-chan. Arwen-chan."

The goddesses, chakra demon, and dragon lady blushed at the new nicknames their soon to be Avatar gave them as they broke apart.

"Then Naruto of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, become our Avatar!" the three goddesses spoke in one voice.

The area became flooded with power as the three goddesses poured part of their power into Naruto. Tattoo's started to form on Naruto, with the kanji for Angel appearing on his left shoulder, the kanji for Devil appearing on his right shoulder, and the kanji for Reaper appearing on his upper back.

"We will be seeing a lot more of each other. Make us proud, Naruto-kun." Kami said as she and her sisters faded from his mindscape, which started to grow faint.

"What happening?" Naruto asked, confused.

"**You're waking up from your nap."** Arwen said,** "We'll open a link where we can talk without you always going into your mindscape.**"

Naruto nodded, relived to know he didn't have to be asleep or knocked out to talk to his new senseis.

"**Oh, before I forget, can you change your mindscape to something more comfortable? The sewers can get boring real quick,**" Kyuu added.

"Sure thing Kyuubi-chan. I'll make you a fox den. And for you Arwen-chan, a dragon cave!"

"**Arigato, Naruto-kun.**" they said, smiling.

With that Naruto faded out of his mindscape and woke up still in the same position on the bed.

**(FLASHBACK KAI)**

* * *

**(Present Day)**

Throughout the years Naruto has been training very hard. Every day, he would train himself until he was exhausted and couldn't move. He would usually train in his room or in a secret training area where his so-called parents wouldn't catch him. On occasion he would train with Naruhi, who recently became a newly minted Chunin, and would take the time to teach Naruto what she learned in the field whenever she could.

Since he was a kid he couldn't lift weights yet or else he would damage his muscles, so Kyuu gave him a routine he would have to do every day, proving herself to be a psychotic teacher. He mostly worked on his endurance and stamina, but would also build his muscular strength with body weight exercises such as push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, body squats and crunches. Arwen would also have him work on his chakra control since he had an extremely large chakra reserve, currently unlocked at high genin to low chunin at the moment.

His routine every day would be one hundred push-ups, followed by one hundred crunches. He would perform this in several sets, usually taking about an hour or so to complete. Then he would take a short break and do one hundred pull-ups and one hundred squats in several more sets, which he kept at for about another hour. After this, he would run around the village three times, which took about two hours, and spend three hours doing chakra control. He would do this every day and wouldn't cheat or take any shortcuts.

When he first began his training, he started doing one set of twenty of each, then as time passed by and he became stronger, he started to do more and more. Eventually he came to where he is now, doing several sets of one hundred repetitions of each exercise.

Eventually, Naruhi got him interested in seals and started him off on fuinjutsu. Naruto guessed that it ran in the family since his father and mother were Seal Masters themselves. He read how to do simple seals like a storage seal. He figured out how to make a simple storage seal from scratch, but during his study he came across several seals that caught his attention. It was the gravity seal and resistance seal, seals which applies extra gravity and resistance on the user making it harder for them to move, but when released they would become faster and stronger. Naruto knew the seals would help him greatly with his training. So with the help of a hesitant Naruhi, he figured out how it worked and applied it to himself.

Also during his training Arwen told him to go to the library to read some books and scrolls on jutsu he may find. He did as he was told, using Arwen's residual chakra to copy the whole library, but didn't find much. So Kyuu told him to sneak into the Hokage's library and find the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Naruto did what he was told and surprisingly, he actually got in. Kyuu then instructed him to find a jutsu called **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** and for him to know the handseals and how to do it. It didn't take him long to find it since it was the first thing on the list. After several minutes of reading and rereading, he learned the ins and outs of the jutsu, and put the scroll back where he found it after copying it too and went back to practice what he learned.

When he mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kyuu reminded him of the secret of the technique: that when a clone dispels after it learns or does something, it sends all its information and experience to the real person. Naruto was ecstatic, as he realized could even do a year worth of training in little more in a day, making him even stronger. Afterwards, Kyuu and Arwen proceeded to start teaching Naruto their taijutsu styles.

With many good things, there are also bad situations.

As time passed by, the villagers at first started with cold glares, but they progressed from glaring and muttering at him into physically assaulting him and beating him up. Once every two weeks or so there would be a crowd that would corner Naruto and beat him senseless. They didn't do anything crazy since he was the son of their beloved Yondaime, but they would "show him his place", as they liked to call it. Naruto would fight back of course, but sometimes the numbers game would be too much for him.

Some of the children around Naruto's age wouldn't hang out or talk to him. Instead they would all flaunt over Narumi and Tsubaki and give him cold glares, and his own younger sister wouldn't do anything to stop it. Some of the people who tried to be his friend only did it so that they could get close to Narumi and Tsubaki. During the academy he would be ignored, but Naruto didn't really mind since he was pretty much alone from the start with the exception of Kyuu and Arwen.

Though there were several people that befriended him: the Hyuuga twins, Hinata and Hisana, and their little sister Hanabi, the Yamanaka twins, Ino and Kyoko, the Haruno twins, Sakura and Sakuya, Inugami Akira, and Higarashi Tenten. Also among his true friends were two of Kushina's former students, Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko, Inuzuka Hana, Akira's older sister and also Kushina's former student, Kato Shizune, student of the Slug Sannin, Naruhi's teammates Uzuki Yugao and Itachi Uchiha, Uchiha Satsuki, Uchiha Mikoto, Shiranui Gemna, Gekko Hayate, Morino Ibiki, and the Ichiraku family from the ramen stand.

**(A/N: Hisana and Kyoko are the alternate Hinata and Ino from Road to Ninja, personality-wise)**

Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana, Shizune, Gemna, and Hayate helped Naruto one time when the villagers beat him, while Ibiki went on to teach those villagers a lesson during a torture session. After that they became friends, but at times he would stay a safe distance away from them so that the villagers wouldn't try to target them, too. But the others would have none of it and proceeded to hang around Naruto whenever possible.

Itachi had found him during one of his training exercises and watched in silence. He was impressed by Naruto's determination and hard work and eventually talked to Naruto. He asked why Naruto was training by himself and where his family was.

Naruto's answer was, "I am nothing to them, only extra baggage. But that'll change soon..."

Itachi was shocked, but understood what he meant. He often saw Naruto along with Naruhi walking behind their parents with bored, expressionless faces, just talking to each other and acting as though they weren't with their family. After that, Itachi often visited Naruto as much as he could and helped Naruhi with Naruto's training, as he saw much of himself in Naruto, particularly with regards to his intellect and talent. The rest of Naruto's friends, who were Naruhi's age or older eventually caught wind of it, and would contribute to Naruto's training.

Uchiha Mikoto, the Matriarch of the Uchiha clan, the mother of Itachi and Satsuki, and the jonin sensei of Naruhi, Itachi, and Yugao, found Naruto walking alone around Konoha one day, banged up and bruised. She asked why he wasn't with his parents and why was he looking roughed up. He gave them the same answer as Itachi while keeping silent about the recent beatdown he fended off.

Mikoto was furious- no, pissed the hell off and decided to march over to the Namikaze estate and give her two _friends_ a piece of her mind. Naruto tried to stop her saying it wouldn't matter, but she didn't listen to him and instead dragged him with her to the Namikaze estate.

He still remembered what happen that time.

* * *

**(Flashback no Jutsu, 1 ½ years ago)**

Uchiha Mikoto barged through the gates of the Namikaze estate, dragging a blond hair boy with her.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina! Get your ass out here, **right NOW!**" roared an enraged Mikoto.

Moments later, Kushina and Minato came into the front of the door to find Mikoto holding their son. Naruhi trailed far behind them, her widening at the state her brother in.

"Mikoto, why are you here? And why is my son with you?" Kushina asked confused, since she thought that Naruto was in his room.

"What? I can't visit my best friend or something? I'm here because I found your son walking around Konoha alone, not to mention looking like he just got out of the Third Great Shinobi War!" Mikoto replied loudly.

"Really! Oh! Thanks Mikoto-chan for finding my son. We'll take it from here," Minato said while telling Naruto to go to his room, which he did, but stayed back behind Naruhi so he can hear the rest of the conversation.

"Did you even know that your son was outside and hurt?" Mikoto asked, trying to figure out her friends.

"No, but I thank you again for finding him," Kushina replied.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes and in the corner of her eyes, she noticed two redheads that were training in the family training ground. This got a question that she wanted to ask them.

"Why are Narumi and Tsubaki training to be kunoichi early while Naruto is sent to his room?"

"We decided to train them early," Kushina explained, "They both have the Kyuubi's power sealed into them and they have to know how to control it."

"Are you serious? What about Naruto and Naruhi?"

Mikoto's tone getting colder and colder by the second, which was starting to scare Kushina and Minato.

"I'm sorry, but those two are none of your business," Minato said, "But we'll train Naruto and Naruhi in our arts when they're ready."

"_What?! Don't they even know that Naruhi's a Chunin?_"

Mikoto stood there, glaring bloody cold kunais at the two, "I understand. Sorry for asking a stupid question, _Namikaze-san_."

Minato and Kushina flinched at the sudden change in their friend, but just toss it aside thinking it wasn't anything serious, as Mikoto whipped around and walked away, too pissed off to say goodbye.

"What the hell is going on with her?" she wondered, "Kushina is now what she hates, a fangirl. It can't be his doing… can it?"

**(FLASHBACK KAI)**

* * *

**(Present Day)**

After the incident, Mikoto helped Naruto and Naruhi the best as she could: she would do anything from cooking them lunch to giving Naruto advice on his training since she herself is a jonin. She also allowed Naruto join in on her squad's training. She also tried befriending him with her youngest twin son and daughter, Sasuke and Satsuki. Satsuki was all for getting to know Naruto, and quickly became friends with him, but to Mikoto's disappointment, Sasuke adopted his father personality at a very early age, which was being arrogant with a stick up his ass.

Sasuke would say things like, "That kid isn't worth my time," or, "The Uchiha are the best", to Naruto and Satsuki's annoyance. But at least Itachi befriended him, which made Mikoto happy though she wished he had a friend his age, though Naruto didn't mind.

His relations with his family however, became much worse. As his parents trained Narumi and Tsubaki in their family styles and jutsu, and spoiled them rotten on top of it, Naruto could only watch in the background, always hoping for attention. He would suggest the family go the movie, while Narumi would suggest they go and eat ramen, and to Naruto's disappointment they always chose whatever Narumi would suggest. After a while of watching and hoping, he completely gave up like Naruhi did and trained even harder to show them that he didn't need them. He stayed in his room, not bothering to go out and talk with his family. Only time he saw them during the day would be dinner but even then he would stay silent, only sitting next to Naruhi at the opposite end of the dinner table and talking quietly with her. The two of them would just finish their food as fast as they could, wash their own dishes and go back to their rooms and train or just spend time talking with each other in either his room or hers.

When the family went on walks around the village, they would stay even farther back from the rest of the family than before, while Narumi would usually lead the family to their destination. He avoided attention as much as possible by being quiet or staying in corners where no one would see him. During parties he would only be there for an hour or so until he got tired and left. Sometimes Narumi and Tsubaki would ask him and Naruhi to play with them, but they would turn them down, saying that they were busy.

In his free time, Naruto would usually read books of various kinds: fiction, jutsu, seals or anything ninja-related, even some history and philosophy. He would also write, draw, and tend to his own garden on the balcony connected to his room. When his parents weren't around, he would work on improving his fuinjutsu, aiming to surpass his parents since they were Seal Masters.

Naruto got up and started to do his daily workout. He took a short break, walked to his desk and took out a very detailed layout of the village, complete with patrol routes and times, entry and exit points, and some routes of his own that he had scribbled on for his own purposes, '_Do you think this escape plan will work Kyuu-chan?_'

"_Don't know until we try, but I'm pretty sure it will_," Kyuu replied as she yawned, "_If all goes well, it'll show everyone the type of man your father truly is._"

"Too bad my mother doesn't see it that way," Naruto muttered, remembering the falling out Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugao had with Kushina the day after she and Mikoto had their falling out.

Since his first meeting with Kyuu and Arwen, he would talk to them as often as he could. To him, the vixen was his mother, while Arwen was like an aunt. He would tell them about the goings-on in his life, and how he thought and felt about things. In return, Kyuu and Arwen would teach him anything from jutsu to reading and writing. They both also contributed to his training.

"I guess it's back to training," Naruto told himself, putting the paper back into his desk and resuming his training routine. After Naruto finished, he took a quick shower and changed into his nightgown before going into his bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was done, he climbed into his bed, and took out a calendar book.

"Soon, it will be me and Narumi's birthday," Naruto muttered, looking at the date that said October 10 on his calendar, "_And the day that I'll- no, WE will leave Konoha,_" he resolved, looking over to his bed to see a medium-sized yellow-blonde furred fox sleeping there.

"Yukki-chan…"

* * *

**(Hokage's Office, the next day)**

Namikaze Minato was doing paperwork, something he hated to do as Hokage. He was currently looking at a petition to release the civilians that were in jail for hurting his son Naruto.

He sighed, remembering the time after the Kyuubi attack and when he announced that Narumi had the Kyuubi power and Naruto had the soul. Some of the villagers ask that Naruto be watched, hurt, or even killed before the Kyuubi could control Naruto.

As a father, he knew that he shouldn't let them go, but he was the Hokage first. He was not just any Hokage, but the best Hokage ever to lead Konoha so far. As Hokage, he knew that the village came first, and family came much, much later.

He knew the pain of the village after the Kyuubi attack, and with Naruto having the soul of the Kyuubi, he knew that the village would target him. He knew it was bad, but the village needed a scapegoat and despite how young Naruto was, he was the only person to fit the bill. The best he felt that he could do was to reduce what they did to him. He signed the paper that released the villagers from their prison.

He just hoped that Naruto would forgive him, and that his wife and daughters wouldn't ever find out about what he allowed the village to do to Naruto.

It was for the sake of Project K after all.

He was about to go through more paperwork until he felt a presence behind him.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what are you doing here?" Minato asked while he quickly approved the request to release the prisoners.

"It seems like I could never hide from you, my former student," Jiraiya said as he jumped through the window.

"I ask you again, why are you here? I assumed you were peeping on women like you always do."

"Actually the toads summoned me and told me about a prophecy."

"Prophecy from the toads?" Minato asked, shocked.

Jiraiya nodded in confirmation.

"What was it about?"

"It said that the chosen one is the child born from two great shinobi, and holds many great powers along with the marks of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami. I expect that the chosen one would be Narumi since she is your and Kushina's child and has the power of the Kyuubi within herself."

Minato nodded slowly then realization came him and he smiled, "So my daughter is the chosen one?" a hopeful Minato asked, "_With this news, Project K will be…_"

"I think so, since she seems to fit all the requirements," Jiraiya replied, seeing how happy his student is, "Since its Narumi's birthday tomorrow, I was wondering if you would let me let her sign the Toad Contract?" he asked Minato, his smile growing wider as Minato nodded.

"Since that's done, I guess I'll continue my research. See you later Minato!" Jiraiya exclaimed before disappearing using shunshin.

Minato sighed and looked at his loads of paperwork with a frown. He still couldn't figure out a way to beat every Kage's enemy.

After working for a while, Minato stopped and started to think about his family and how far they have grown as a family. How happy they were he, Kushina, Narumi, Tsubaki, Naruto, and Naruhi.

Naruto…Naruhi.

He frowned when he thought about the two of them. After refusing to teach Naruhi and Naruto, they pretty much excluded themselves from the family, doing their own things.

Minato still remembered the times Naruto and Naruhi would ask to go somewhere as a family, but he refused their ideas for Narumi and Tsubaki's, picking wherever they wanted to go. As time went by their requests became less frequent until eventually they stopped asking for anything. They even showed their faces less around the house, always staying in their rooms and during dinnertime they would be sit off at the opposite end of the table, silently just talking to each other while they ate and acting as if the rest of them weren't there. The only time he really saw Naruto was during dinnertime and while Naruto and Narumi where walking to the academy. He saw Naruhi even less frequently than that.

'_Where does Naruhi go and what does she do with her time? I can't remember really anything about her since the time I registered her for the Academy,_' Minato thought to himself with no small amount of shame.

Minato shook his head, thinking about what he did to Naruto and Naruhi. Thinking of this had brought him to a decision: he was going to make it up to them somehow in order to appease them. Starting tomorrow after Naruto and Narumi's birthday, he was going to start Naruto and Naruhi's training in their family's styles. He was going to bring them back into the family, and hopefully make them see things his way.

Unfortunately, he didn't know his son and daughter as well as he thought he did, and he would learn that the hard way very, very shortly.

**END OF CHAPTER 01**

* * *

**Release date: Sunday, September 16, 2012**

**Word Edited and Revised: Wednesday, December 05, 2012**

**Beta-read by ncpfan: January 2013**


	2. The Last Day

Author Notes: For those fearing that I'll leave this unfinished like the others, never fear. My targeted chapter range is 10-20 chapters, and there will be a major event that won't take the story long at all. There's a method to my madness, so stay tuned! And I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Expect a longer one next time.

**-Review Responses**

**raw666 - I could care less if you're sick and tired of this kind of story. I'm doing this because I choose to. Nobody's forcing you to read this. This story will see completion.**

**BDG420 - No promises, but this will be completed.**

**amarsh55 - Thanks for the ideas, but I already have a plan in place. Here's a slice of cake: Naruto will go to Uzu to train, and will be in a relationship with Mei.**

**tstoldt - Sorry to disappoint, but in addition to the older women, some of those girls will be in the harem.**

**Crisdslasher - Sorry, no can do.**

**The Golden Boy - Like a broken record, this will be completed. Sorry about the grammar mistakes. No one offers to beta my stories. I'm working with TextEdit on Mac since I don't have Microsoft Word. Then I get it, I will re-release chapters with fixed grammar.**

**Rixxell Stryfe - The three goddesses will be in the harem. As for Kyuubi's name, I like the name Kyuu for her. (I'm gonna have to get back with you via PM later due to your large review.)**

**pensuka - Yes, it will be priceless.**

**The Light to all Fears - I will not quit halfway!**

**Exleader75 - The Land of Snow has advanced technology and has good trade. They even have a train, and an airship.**

**ncpfan - I got that covered.**

**GodShadowEX - Dude, I am not pokemaster12, but I like your review… until the end. This story is not canon! Useless slutty ass bitches?! DAMN! That usually applies to Sakura Bashing. Hinata and Ino are in the harem among others! If you don't like it, then there's the back button! You can send the flame if you want. I won't give one single fuck.**

**freduran - They'll be desperate to find him. They'll fail miserably.**

**Duelwarrior - There will be one. He's just not in Konoha.**

**To the rest: Thank you!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**Once again, this is my own remake of Rise from the Shadow, written with permission from vsizzel. Ideas are welcome, but the story's already planned out. The harem's already finalized, so it wouldn't be changed. You wanna know who's in it; you'll just have to see as the story progresses.**

**And if you're not down with that, we got two words for ya! SUCK IT!**

**[Huge thanks to ncpfan for beta-reading this chapter!]**

* * *

_**ACT 01: Rising from the Shadows**_

_**ARC 01: Leaving Konoha**_

_**CHAPTER 02: The Last Day**_

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate)**

Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina at the moment was making dinner for the family. She too felt that Naruto and Naruhi weren't part of the family. Every time the kids would come home, those two would go into their separate rooms and stay there until dinner. At dinner they would whisper to each other and not even spare a glance while sitting at the complete opposite end of the dining room table away from the others. When they walked around Konoha, they would stay several yards back and just keep to themselves.

She did notice that aside from Naruhi's disappearing acts, Naruto always read books, which was good, but he sometimes read too much and wouldn't go out and play with most of the children his age. She started to wonder if Naruto had any friends at all.

She regretted not training Naruto and Naruhi at the same time as Narumi and Tsubaki, but she believed her husband Minato when he said that Narumi and Tsubaki needed the extra attention due to them having the Kyuubi's power. Being a former jinchuuriki herself, she knew how hard it was to control the Kyuubi's power.

Kushina was worried; she didn't want Naruto and Naruhi to isolate themselves from the family. She knew that something had to be done, and the moment they walked through that door, she was going to make it up to them. She was going to make her family whole again no matter what it took.

Smiling at the thought, she continued to cook dinner for the family, and especially for Naruto and Naruhi to enjoy.

Unfortunately for her, she would very shortly learn just how far gone her relationship with her two oldest children really was.

* * *

**(Konoha Streets)**

"Naruto-onii-chan! Where are you?" Narumi called out, running around Konoha with Tsubaki on her tail, trying to look for their brother. After class was done, the redheads wanted to walk home with Naruto and Naruhi, but to their disappointment, they disappeared after the last class for the day.

"Naruto-onii-chan!" Tsubaki shouted, hoping Naruto would appear this time. When there was nothing in return, she and Narumi started to walk home.

Truthfully, Narumi loved Naruto a lot, maybe more than she should, and was sure Tsubaki felt the same way. Lately, she would always try to play with him, but Naruto always turned her down saying he was busy. She wanted Naruto to feel like a part of the family, not an outcast.

During the academy she noticed that he would always sleep in class. She also noticed that Naruto barely talked to anyone in his class, nor would the classmates try to talk him, since they were too busy trying to get her attention. He did make some small talk with some of the clan heirs from time to time, but nothing beyond that. Narumi tried to talk to him during school, but every time she tried she and her sister would be bombarded by their cursed fan club. When they would finally get rid of them, Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Narumi started to remember the past and felt sick at herself for being such a spoiled little brat. She remembered the time when she was little; after her dad told Naruto that he had to train her and Tsubaki first, she started to tease Naruto about it. She would say childish things like the family loved them more, or show Naruto what she learned to make fun of him. Tsubaki herself never did those things, and would occasionally stop Narumi from showing off. When Naruto would suggest they go somewhere, Narumi would always try to one-up him by suggesting they go to another place, knowing that every time their parents would choose her suggestion over his. There were times when Tsubaki suggested they go to the places Naruto would suggest, but sometimes Narumi would overrule him.

Remembering these things made Narumi just wanted to go back in time and punt her younger, spoiled self into an active volcano.

Preferably Mt. Fuji.

Narumi and Tsubaki walked home alone, another day without Naruto, or even Naruhi. While they walked home, she remembered that tomorrow was her and Naruto's birthday. She smiled and thought of a plan to get her now beloved brother back along with her older sister. By the time she got home, she finished thinking of a plan and was going to start it the moment Naruto and Naruhi walked through the front door.

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate)**

Kushina was still cooking dinner, making their family's favorite food, ramen, just as she heard the door open. She turned to see her husband Minato at the door taking off his shinobi shoes.

"Got off work early dear?" Kushina asked.

Minato looked up to see his wife in an apron cooking dinner, making him smile and nodded "Yup!" as he walked into the kitchen. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, and then saw that she had concern written on her face.

"What's wrong, Kushina-chan?" he asked.

"It's Naruhi and Naruto. I feel like they're not part of the family anymore," Kushina said sadly and she started to tear up, prompting Minato to hug and try to cheer her up.

"It's okay, Kushina-chan. Starting tomorrow after the birthday party, I will be starting Naruto and Naruhi's training," he said, trying to relax his wife. Kushina looked at Minato with a smile on her face.

"I bet they'll love that!"

"I know they will."

Just then the door swung open and Narumi and Tsubaki came barging in with determination in their eyes.

"Kaa-san, make lots of ramen today!" Narumi yelled as she and Tsubaki went to their rooms to change out of their kunoichi outfits.

Kushina and Minato were a little surprised by their daughters' reaction, but they did get that from their mother.

"Wonder what's gotten her all excited?" Minato wondered.

"Maybe she feels the same way we do about Naruhi and Naruto," Kushina guessed, noticing that Naruto and Naruhi weren't with Narumi and Tsubaki, nor were they home yet.

"Hey, speaking of them, where are they?" she asked, wondering where her oldest children could be at the moment.

When Minato heard this, he cringed a little knowing where at least Naruto could be, but was caught by Kushina, looking at him in confusion.

As if on cue, Naruhi came through the door, carrying Naruto on her back, the latter with several bruises and cut marks on his arm and legs, muttering, "Ow," repeatedly, with him and Naruhi not noticing their parents yet.

"Stupid villagers can't tell the difference between a jailor and the tenant. They think I'm going to destroy them since I have Kyuu-chan's soul. I don't even have the power, so how can I destroy the village? Plus, I'm not even a girl, not that they know that she's female," Naruto grumbled quietly to himself as Naruhi immediately started to climb the stairs to get Naruto to his room as quickly as possible, "Man, if I haven't brought those stink bombs with me, I would've been overrun. This is what I get for overdoing the training."

"I did tell you to ease up on the training, baka. You're just lucky they had such a foul stench so that I could smell them from far away," Naruhi said, "But those damn villagers have attacked you for the last time. Next time, I'll pump them full of poison," she muttered in herself.

Naruto sniggered at that, "You do that then. No doubt Yukki-chan's worried sick about me."

Kushina looked in shock to see her son was injured, while Minato looked away. Kushina quickly ran to Naruhi and Naruto with Minato following shortly behind her.

"Naruto! Naruhi!" she called out.

Naruhi turned around to see both Kushina and Minato looking at her and Naruto.

"Yes?" was Naruhi's curt reply.

"What happen to your brother?" a worried Kushina asked, looking at his damaged form.

Naruhi was about to reply when Naruto cut across her.

"Oh this? I was climbing a tree, but slipped and fell down. I'm fine really."

Naruhi frowned at her brother. She was going tell her parents what really happened, but now that she thought about it, it wouldn't do any good.

Kushina didn't want to leave Naruto alone, but guessed that Naruto is fine as he said, so she let him go.

"Well…okay then…" Kushina responded, though her doubt about Naruto's answer could be heard in her tone, "Errm…if you're okay, then clean up and get changed for dinner."

Naruto and Naruhi nodded, the latter carrying him back to his room. When they got in, Naruhi set to work healing Naruto, as a yellow fox that was sitting on Naruto's desk bounded off it and leapt into Naruto's lap.

"Hey there Yukikaze-chan," Naruhi greeted, with the little fox yipping in return, before turning to Naruto and barking at him.

"Hey Yukki-chan… no, I'm fine… ok, ok, they got the jump on me, but nee-chan saved me… take you with me next time? I don't want you to get hurt-… even so… I… okay, fine…"

Naruhi giggled at the exchange between the little fox and her master. She remembered the time when she witnessed Naruto save Yukikaze during a morning run in the forest when he was six years old. Her leg was caught in a stray trap and the noise attracted some villagers who of course, hated foxes. Yukikaze would've been made a fur coat if it hasn't been for the quick thinking of Naruto, who used a smoke bomb made for him by Naruhi to disorient the crowd. He sneaked his way to the snare and quickly dismantled it, freeing the little fox. As Naruto took her to see Hana, it left Naruhi to give the fox hating villagers a little taste of hell.

Yukikaze had to stay with Hana for a week to recuperate and heal her injured leg, with Naruto visiting every day. When Yukikaze was released, she stuck to Naruto like white on rice, forever grateful to her blond savior, and pledged her loyalty to him. Figuring that Yukikaze was going to stay with Naruto forever, Naruhi put a seal behind their ears so that they could communicate telepathically, thus learning that the little fox's name was Yukikaze, her nickname was Yukki, and that she was a girl.

"I guess Yukikaze-chan's cured of that cold now?" Naruhi asked as she finished healing Naruto.

Yukikaze barked, nodding rapidly.

"She's not letting me out of her sight anymore after seeing my injuries, sick or not," Naruto grumbled.

Naruhi laughed, "I swear, you too would make the perfect couple, if she doesn't mind sharing you with other girls."

At Naruto's confused look, she giggled, "You'll understand when you're older…"

Dinner came and Naruto and Naruhi came out of their rooms, both wearing the same clothes: a black t-shirt and black trackpants. Yukikaze posed as a stuffed animal that's sitting on Naruto's shoulder. When they got to their spots on the table, they felt their family's eyes on them. Naruto looked up and to his surprise his 'family' was waiting for him and Naruhi, with smiles on their faces. Even Narumi and Tsubaki seemed to be waiting for him. Usually Narumi would be attacking the food by now, especially when it was ramen being served.

"_What in the bluest of blue hell is going on here?_" Naruto wondered to himself.

"_**Maybe they finally noticed they have a son and a daughter,**_" Arwen guessed sarcastically, she and Kyuu seeing what Naruto sees, "_**And in Narumi and Tsubaki's case, a brother and a sister.**_"

"_Keh. We'll see about that._"

Naruto looked over to Naruhi, who was sporting the same confused look, and shrugged it off as she started attacking her ramen. Shaking his head, Naruto took out his chopsticks to eat his ramen. When he ate the first bite, the family started eating their ramen.

"_Okay, what the hell? Just what the hell is going on to make our family change so suddenly?_" Naruto thought to himself as his surprise became suspicion.

"So Naruto, how was your day?" Kushina asked, wanting to know about her son's day.

Naruto was surprised that his family actually talked to him. He was slightly happy that he was finally getting attention, but that was easily washed away with anger.

"_You gotta be fuckin' kidding me! So now they notice me after all this time?! Ha! Whatever, this changes jack shit!_" Naruto thought savagely as Yukikaze ate a few noodles off Naruto's chopsticks discreetly.

"_**Good answer, Naruto-kun. They don't deserve your forgiveness. Not yet.**_"

Naruto inwardly nodded to Kyuu, while Arwen sighed, regretting not stopping Naruto from learning swear words and their meanings from the vixen. No matter, as long as Naruto gave them a piece of his mind, she was fine with his language for now.

"Fine. Nothing special happened," Naruto shrugged, quickly going back to finishing his food.

Kushina frowned at the quick answer she received, then turned to Naruhi, "What about you, Naruhi?"

Naruhi blinked at her mother, "Me and my team just learned a few attack formations for search and rescue. That's all," she answered, while resisting the urge to slug her mother in the face for finally talking to her after all this time.

Then Narumi jumped into the conversation.

"So onii-chan, what did you think of today's lesson?" she asked.

"Boring," Naruto replied in a bored tone, while he and Naruhi quickly finished their ramen.

"How was it boring?" Kushina asked, "The lesson should be important enough for you to learn."

"I meant boring because I already know all about the Theory of Chakra they're teaching at the Academy," Naruto explained quickly.

Minato and Kushina's eyes widened. They didn't know that Naruto already knew such an advanced subject. While Kushina felt proud at Naruto's knowledge, Minato felt nervous about it.

"Well, where did you get that cute fox doll?" Tsubaki asked, changing the subject.

Naruto shrugged, "Bought it when I was a kid with some spare change I found," he replied, not planning to reveal Yukikaze's true identity.

Narumi scowled at her twin brother's quick answer. It felt like neither Naruto nor Naruhi wanted to talk to them. As Naruto finished his ramen, drinking the rest of the broth along with Yukikaze, he put his bowl into the sink and started washing it with Naruhi joining a few seconds later.

"It's okay, you two don't have to wash your bowls. I can wash them for you," Kushina offered.

Naruto and Naruhi ignored what she said, and started to wash their bowls at a fast pace.

"It's okay, we're fine; we wouldn't want you to waste your time on us anyway. We can take care of ourselves," Naruto said, not bothering to spare his 'mother' a glance.

"Beside, we've been doing it for years," Naruhi informed her, "So why stop now?"

Kushina was shocked at her older children's replies, tears started to form in her eyes. Her son and daughter thought that they were nothing in the family. Wiping the tears of her eyes, she again resolved to change their outlook, no matter what it took.

By the time Naruto and Naruhi finished washing their dishes, the family just finished their ramen. Since they loved ramen they ate it pretty fast. Naruto and Naruhi were quickly heading back to their rooms until their father called them back and told them to head to the living room for a meeting.

"_Ah crap,_" Naruto groaned inwardly, but went to the living room anyways and sat on the couch until his family came.

When they finished washing the dishes and everything, they joined Naruto and Naruhi in the living room. Narumi sat next to Naruto and Tsubaki sat next to Naruhi, while Minato and Kushina sat across them.

"Now Naruto, Naruhi, I have news for you that will make you two happy," Minato announced.

Naruhi just blinked while Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, as Minato continued, "I happy to say that starting tomorrow, you'll be starting your training in the family arts!" he said proudly.

"Does that mean onii-chan and onee-chan will be practicing with us?" asked a hopeful Tsubaki.

Minato nodded and Narumi face glowed while Tsubaki bounced around the room with happiness. Minato then looked at Naruto and Naruhi and was surprised at their reactions.

Naruhi's eyebrows were twitching as tick marks showed all over her head while Naruto glared at their parents with the same dead cold eyes he always had. Neither showed a single sign that they were attempting to smile.

Kushina was shocked as well. She thought that this plan would work; she was sure it was going to work!

Narumi and Tsubaki saw the looks on both their parents' faces and wondered what was going on. They turned to look at their older brother and sister, and like her parents they too were shocked.

"Onii-chan, onee-chan, aren't you happy? Now we can train together!" Narumi said with Tsubaki nodding her head.

"Should we be?" Naruto replied shrugging, looking at his two younger sisters with a bored expression.

"I'll have to side with Naruto here on that," Naruhi agreed, looking her parents with annoyed eyes.

Mainly her father.

"Why not, you two? Don't you want to know mine and your father's fighting styles?" Kushina asked hoping to see signs that Naruto and Naruhi were reconsider their answers.

"Nah, I'm good. Like my nee-san, I lost interest after you guys refused to teach me when I asked around uh, twenty times or more," Naruto told them with Naruhi nodding.

Minato and Kushina drew confused looks. Both the Namikaze and Uzumaki fighting styles were strong. They didn't understand why their eldest children wouldn't want to learn their family's techniques and be extremely strong like them. Well, Kushina more so than Minato.

They broke out of their thoughts when Naruto spoke again, "I don't need training from either of you. Since you originally refused, why start now? I'll wait until I become a genin and have a competent sensei that will train me to become a shinobi. Even then, I will not train or learn any of your styles, at least not from you people," Naruto said.

"And thanks for offer though, but you're way past the expiration date. I myself managed to graduate from the Academy and become chunin early without your teachings, so I have to say I'm doing well without your fighting styles Minato-san, Kushina-san," Naruhi added, wearing a sinful smile, " Now if you don't mind, we're going to sleep."

"Good night Minato-san, Kushina-san, Narumi-san, and Tsubaki-san." Naruto said, giving a mock bow.

He and Naruhi got up and left the room, turning their backs on their shocked parents and sisters.

"What do we do now?" Kushina asked, tears in her eyes.

After hearing what Naruto and Naruhi said, she couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.

"I don't know anymore…err…maybe this was a little too much for them to take in for the day? Just give them a little time, I'm sure they'll warm up to the idea," Minato replied, trying to calm his wife. Truthfully he didn't know, since both kids sounded really serious. He could only hope that he was wrong.

For the sake of the plan, after all.

"Why onii-chan, onee-chan? Why?" Narumi cried, upset. Narumi and Tsubaki were really hoping that their sibling would agree to train, so that they could be together and they would have more time to talk and be with him.

With their refusals, their hearts broke and they started to cry.

* * *

**(Naruto's Room)**

Naruto slammed the door behind him and checked his things that he'd gotten ready for tomorrow. He was still in a foul mood from the conversation he had with his family. "_Why those-! They notice me now and think that I would forgive them because I get to learn their fighting styles?! Ha, as if!_" he mentally yelled.

"_**Calm down Naruto-kun, it doesn't matter. You just need some sleep so that you can focus on the plan tomorrow,**_" Kyuu said, trying to calm Naruto down with Arwen and Yukikaze agreeing.

What Naruto didn't know is that Kyuu and Arwen liked Naruto, and it hurt them both to see him angry, especially with what happened today. Kyuu and Arwen themselves were angry with his parents for noticing their son now, after almost nine years! Naruto needed to rest so that he could focus on his escape plan for tomorrow.

"_I understand Kyuu-chan, but I'd rather head to my mindscape to make sure I'm ready,_" Naruto said as he finished packing his things and got to bed.

"_Can I join you, Naruto-sama?_" Yukikaze asked, as she laid down to rest next to Naruto's pillow.

"_Sure, Yukki-chan. Tomorrow is when we finally leave this dump called Konoha, and the last thing we need is their so-called top ninjas trying to stop us._"

* * *

**(Naruhi's Room)**

Like her brother, Naruhi slammed the door behind her and paced her room, fuming. That man, her _father_, had a lot of nerve offering what he did. She was not going to dance to his tune, especially after what she found out when she snuck into his office to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

It all started when she was five years old herself. She was in the same position as her little brother Naruto when she asked her parents for training. When they denied her, she kept badgering them for about half a year until she realized that they wouldn't budge on their decision. So she took matters into her own hands.

Raiding the family library, she found several scrolls that interested her. The scrolls were detailed documents on a special group known as the Assassins. A retired Assassin who married an Uzumaki bought them into the clan. Uzumaki Mito brought the scrolls into Konoha when she married the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. They were collecting dust in the Uzumaki library until Naruhi got them out.

During the raid, she learned from several notes that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. And since Naruhi was born with an abnormal amount of chakra like her siblings thanks to the Uzumaki bloodline, the jutsu was perfect for her. So while her father was in a council meeting, she snuck into his office and learned the technique from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

During the process however, she noticed a small booklet titled "Project K" on the Hokage's desk. Curious, she flipped through it, and while she couldn't understand most of it, but it involved her family and mainly her little sisters. Despite having a photographic memory herself, she used the remaining time her father was in the meeting to copy most of the key points of the book before leaving.

As the year went by, her intelligence increased, and the more she read through the key points of Project K, the more she became enraged. She couldn't believe what her father is planning for her two little sisters' future, and when it got to the point when she fully understood the plan, she snapped during a mission and single-handedly wiped out a platoon of bandits who were selling young women and children. And the worst part about it was that she couldn't tell anyone; not even her own mother, due to the fact she didn't know if she was in on it or not.

But now, in the present time, it was all going to change. The truth was going to come out on her siblings' birthday. And she would see if Kushina knew or not.

If she knew, then fuck her. She'll be just another puppy - a stupid, sickening fangirl.

If she didn't know, then it was all her father.

She hated the bastard. He was the reason the family, except Naruto, were not there for her when she graduated from the Academy.

With that in mind, Naruhi disarmed herself of her weapons and threw herself in bed.

"_There was a time when I hated my little brother and sisters, because I thought they took the love and attention my parents had for me,_" Naruhi mused, "_But when I learned about Project K, it wasn't the case. My hatred was misplaced. And now, that hatred is reserved, for that man. I will protect my little brother and sisters. As for my mother…we'll see._"

* * *

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

"**Look guys, I know we're all in agreement with leaving Konoha, but are you sure we should leave your mother and sisters? Especially after what Naruhi-chan learned from the Hokage's Office?**" Arwen asked, worried.

"_Naruhi-nee-chan says she'll handle it,_" Naruto replied as he focused on the image of his usual personal training grounds.

"**Oh, right…**" Arwen mumbled, "**But what about that Hyuuga incident? What if Kumo decides to go after Hinata, Hisana, and Hanabi again, even after Naruto saved them?**"

"_It's all right, Arwen-sama,_" Yukikaze said, calming her down, "_Naruhi-chan will still be here in Konoha. Besides, she has a plan of her own._"

A flash of light later, the training grounds appeared. They were similar to the usual training grounds found in Konoha, but they were larger.

It was this place that had allowed Naruto to become so strong. He would come here to learn, make and perfect techniques. An hour in the real world would equal a day in his mindscape. Combining that advantage with upwards of one hundred Kage Bunshins, and learning anything quickly became inevitable. Before Naruto proceeded to train in advanced techniques, he broke into his family's jutsu vault and copied the library into his own inner library with Arwen's chakra.

The first thing he had learned was the Uzumaki Clan's dojutsu, the Rinnegan. Originally used by the legendary Rikudou Sennin, it allowed him to use all five elemental natures, along with the Six-Paths techniques. He also discovered chakra chains, which were used exclusively by the Uzumaki Clan. They were so strong that they could hold down the most powerful of tailed beasts, as evidenced by Naruto practicing it once on Kyuu and Arwen in their true forms. While both were pissed off, their thoughts derailed when they changed back into their human forms with the chains wrapped around them in an erotic way and both ended up with nosebleeds, knocking them out with perverted thoughts.

Next, Naruto began learning both the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. Even though he hated his father, he knew that the techniques the man created were amazing, and would be a boon to his ninjutsu arsenal. It took one day in the mindscape for Naruto with multiple Kage Bunshin to master all three steps of the Rasengan. However, he was upset that the Rasengan was an incomplete technique, but when Kyuu told him that elements could be added to complete the Rasengan, Naruto immediately set to work. In 6 months, he managed to complete fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning Rasengans with different variations of each. In a year, he completed sub-elemental versions of the Rasengan, along with other non-elemental versions of the Rasengan.

Then, he proceeded to learn the Uzumaki dojutsu, the Rinnegan. Naruto was surprised to learn that it was the most powerful dojutsu in the Elemental Countries, and it allowed Naruto to use all the stages of the Sharingan, the Hyuuga Clan's Byakugan, and the long lost Geneigan, or Mirage Eye (_**a/n: Ranmaru's dojutsu from the filler**_). But for now, Naruto maximized his usage of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to quickly master all seven paths of the Rinnegan. The end result got him bedridden in his mindscape for several weeks.

Before Naruto could learn the Hiraishin, he went to work on Fuinjutsu after he recovered. After three months of going through Namikaze-style and Uzumaki-style fuinjutsu, he set to work on the Hiraishin. It took another year in his mindscape, but he successfully managed to create a Hiraishin that doesn't need a marker thanks to months of rewriting, tweaking, and modifying the Hiraishin seal.

Right now, Naruto is currently finalizing his training with the Chakra Chains he inherited from his mother with the help of Yukikaze. He's already learning Genjutsu from Kurenai and Kenjutsu from Yugao. Senjutsu will come later from Kyuu and Arwen.

"**Hey Kyuu,**" Arwen whispered.

"**What is it, Arwen?**" Kyuu grumbled.

"**Do you really think Kushina would tolerate what the teme's planning for Narumi and Tsubaki?**"

"**While I would like to stay absolutely not, it's the million ryou question. But what I'm still trying to figure out is how the hell that asshole kept my yin chakra before sealing it into Tsubaki when she was born,**" Kyuu growled, cracking her knuckles.

"**And I'm wondering what crossed that idiot's mind when he came up with Project K,**" Arwen sighed, "**And to think that he's regarded as a genius. Even worse, to think he's a respected Hokage…**"

"**Don't worry. When the time comes, Namikaze Minato will pay the full price and then some for conspiring against an Uzumaki…with his own body and soul.**"

Arwen smirked, "**Heh heh heh, I look forward to it.**"

* * *

**(With the rest of the family)**

After the conversation with Naruto and Naruhi, the Namikaze family was deep in thought. Minato tried his best to cheer up Kushina, Narumi and Tsubaki, all of whom were crying their eyes out because they thought that they had lost Naruto and Naruhi. After an hour or so of crying, they went to their rooms for some sleep for the big day tomorrow.

In Kushina and Minato's room, Kushina's face and eyes was still red and puffy from the crying. She went to the restroom to wash her face, while Minato tried his best to make sure she was fine. After they were both clean and finish with the night routine, they laid in bed together and fell asleep, both in their mind was how to make their estranged eldest children feel like part of the family and for them to learn their family styles.

Though Kushina more than Minato thought so.

As for Narumi and Tsubaki, they continued to cry in their own rooms. After a few minutes they had finally cried themselves out, and went to their personal bathrooms to wash their faces and do their personal nightly routines. During that time, their determination grew and both resolved to do everything they could to make it up to Naruto and Naruhi.

Both of them got into bed and pulled the covers over them, letting sleep take hold for the night, both of them planning on ways to get their beloved brother and sister back.

**END OF CHAPTER 02**

* * *

**Release date: Tuesday, September 18, 2012**

**Word Edited and Revised: Wednesday, December 05, 2012**

**Beta-read by ncpfan: January 2013**


	3. Escape from the Village

Author's Notes: I'm back everyone. If anyone read my profile in the past few days, then you know why I haven't been releasing everything. For some who don't know my father suddenly passed away a few weeks ago. It was the first time something like that happened to me, and I wasn't myself for a few days. I did return to my usual self, but I was in no mood to write. A few days ago, my brother and me laid our dad to rest in his hometown down south, and I know he's in a better place now. So now I'm back with another chapter of Bonds of an Uzumaki. Enjoy.

And now that I reached the end of arc 1, it's time for arc 2, which will also be three chapters long and speed the story up considerably. Look forward to it!

And since the workload's piping up in college, expect slow traffic. Please don't tell me to update soon like usual. I'll get back to this story and my others when I get the chance.

I may have other stories, but I will not abandon this one!

**-Review Responses**

**The Golden Boy - Not let Naruto forgive Kushina so quickly? Well…**

**XRanger13 -You'll get it next chapter.**

**Ccebling2 - That's the plan.**

**bankai777 - I got a plan for Akatsuki.**

**ferduran - Look forward to it :)**

**Duelwarrior - Harsh much? Then again, you're right.**

**ncpfan - You'll found out next chapter.**

**rivereagles999 - Yes he has the Rinnegan and the sub-elements.**

**Volos - Sorry, but Kushina's in, but not for a long while.**

**InsanexAngel - We'll see if the villages remain standing.**

**Dragolight - I'm not pokemaster12. I won't into detail of Naruto's life outside Konoha that much.**

**UzuKunoichi - Sorry, but the names sound cool. I'm not the only one who does it.**

**Mystolon - This. Is. Fanfiction. And patience is a virtue.**

**To the rest - Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO UZUMAKI!**

**[Huge thanks to ncpfan for beta-reading this chapter!]**

* * *

_**ACT 01: Rising from the Shadows**_

_**ARC 01: Leaving Konoha**_

_**CHAPTER 03: Escape from the Village**_

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Estates, Next Morning)**

Naruto woke up feeling better than yesterday. He was still somewhat angry about last night, but it didn't matter. Today was the day he was going to go through with his escape plan. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a small scroll that had his escape plan written out.

Today was his and Narumi's birthday, not to mention the anniversary of the Kyuubi's 'defeat'. Since today was a special day for Konoha, there was no school since everyone was preparing for the festival.

That was the time when Naruto would make his escape. Everyone would be so drunk from the festival, plus Konoha security would be lax. However, there was only one problem with the plan, and that problem was certain members of his family.

Apparently, they finally noticed him and were trying to get his and his older sister Naruhi's forgiveness. It wouldn't matter much since they would be too busy with Narumi's party to notice him anyways.

Naruto sighed and sealed the scroll away on his body. Next, he picked up a sleeping Yukikaze and went to the restroom, where he splashed water on her, waking her up. She wasn't pleased, and she let Naruto know it! She spent the morning giving Naruto hell while he did his morning routine, with antics such as smearing toothpaste on his face and switching the warm water in the shower to cold water.

Since everyone else in the house was still asleep, Naruto and Yukikaze quietly snuck out and went to the secret training grounds that Naruhi usually used for training her Assassin skills. It might be his birthday, but that wouldn't stop him from training hard as was his daily practice. After an hour of training, Naruto left the grounds and headed back for home.

Back at Namikaze Estate, Narumi sprung herself out of bed, excited that today was her and Naruto's birthday. She made an immediate beeline for her parents' room.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Wake up! It's our birthday!" Narumi cheered, jumping on her parents' bed, waking them up and making them groan.

"Narumi, calm down, will ya?" Minato began groggily, "Why don't you wake your brother and sisters up so we can all eat breakfast. Then we'll walk around the village and see the festival preparations, and visit the Clan Heads and your friends."

Narumi nodded and ran to Tsubaki's room while Minato and Kushina got up, smiling at their daughter antics.

They both went into their bathroom to perform their usual morning hygienic rituals. After they freshened up, Kushina went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the family, and Minato reviewed what he was going to teach Naruto and Naruhi. He decided to start them off with some of the minor things.

After getting Tsubaki, Narumi and the latter ran through the halls and appeared in front of Naruto's room. However, both of them froze up when they got there as they realized that they'd never before set foot inside of Naruto's room. Narumi nervously knocked on his door instead, hoping Naruto would answer.

"Onii-chan!" Narumi called, knocking on her brother's door. She got no answer, so she knocked again, only to once more receive silence in response. She put her head against the walls to see if she could detect any noise, but heard nothing. Assuming that he wasn't there, and still scared to go into his room, Narumi and Tsubaki went to the kitchen where both Minato and Kushina were, Kushina noticing the sad looks on her youngest daughters' faces.

"What's wrong, girls?"

Tsubaki looked at her mother and replied, "Onii-chan isn't in his room."

"Did you check his room?" Minato asked.

"Well, we knocked and got no reply. I'm scared to go into his room." Narumi replied.

"Me too," Tsubaki added.

"Why are you scared?"

"Well…we've never been inside his room before, and I'm scared that onii-chan will get mad at us if we go in," Narumi explained apprehensively with Tsubaki nodding in agreement.

Minato and Kushina were surprised. They realized that they had never been into Naruto's room either. They found themselves wondering what would be in there. They did notice that Naruto seemed to be in there all the time, so they assumed there was something in there for him to do, but they didn't remember getting him anything that will allow him to stay in his room all day. Minato felt somewhat ashamed at that fact, but Kushina felt a strong stab of guilt as she realized this – she couldn't ever remember getting Naruto anything…for any reason! She gasped quietly to herself when she realized that she hadn't even gotten him a birthday present! She didn't even have a clue as to what he might want!

"How about we all go to Naruto's room, then? Would you like that, girls?" Kushina asked, to which Narumi and Tsubaki nodded enthusiastically.

The four of them quickly went to Naruto's room and stopped at his bedroom door. Minato opened the door to his room, and Kushina and the girls followed him inside. All of them were stunned by what they saw!

Naruto's room was plain – to the extreme that it could be called Spartan. The walls were white with no dirty marks on them. While his bed was neatly done, his room was very clean. Hell, it was even cleaner than Minato and Kushina's room. There wasn't a single piece of clothing lying around anywhere. His clothes were neatly folded and the dirty ones were in a basket at the side of his room.

Minato and Kushina frowned at the lack of decoration on the walls. They looked around his room and noticed a bookcase filled with books. Romance novels, history books, fictional adventures, jutsu scrolls, even some volumes on sealing theory of all levels! There were all kinds of different books, most of which a nine-year-old would not have in their possession.

"Naruto… can read these books?" a surprised Minato wondered. Kushina, Narumi, and Tsubaki remained silent, as Kushina took a book out of the bookcase titled, "History of Uzushiogakure".

"Uzushiogakure…" Kushina whispered. She winced, as a rush of memories of her old homeland entered her mind. Narumi then noticed a slight flash on her mother's neck. She was about to ask that it was when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. They turned around and were surprised to see Naruto standing at the door to his room with his annoyed look and Yukikaze on his head.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked coolly.

Kushina quickly snapped out of memory lane, "Err…sorry Naruto. We wanted to tell you to come down and eat breakfast but you were gone. So we came to your room to check up on you, and we saw that you weren't here. Also, we wanted to tell you to get ready to visit the Clan Heads."

Naruto nodded, "All right then, but if you don't mind, would you please leave so I can change?"

The four Namikazes quickly left his room and went to Naruhi's room. Naruto closed the door and changed into some shinobi shoes, dark blue pants and a dark red t-shirt. When he was done getting ready, he finished off his outfit with an orange headband as Yukikaze wrapped herself around the back of his neck, and closed the door behind him, going downstairs to eat.

Meanwhile, when the others entered Naruhi's room, they were even more shocked than they had been at the appearance of Naruto's room! Expecting to find an ordinary twelve-year-old girl's room, Naruhi's room was anything but! The walls were painted blood red, and the carpet was completely black. Her bed was next to the window that led to her balcony, and a huge bookcase stood right next to her closet. In the middle of her room was a training dummy, and on the sides there were racks that held various weapons and a table full of tools.

What shocked Minato and Kushina to the core was a symbol that they recognized from the history books.

The symbol of the Brotherhood of Assassins.

"Wha- what is all this?" Tsubaki stammered while Narumi looked around with amazed eyes.

Before either Minato or Kushina could answer, the door to Naruhi's personal bathroom opened and out stepped Naruhi herself, who just got out the shower and has a towel wrapped around her developing figure. Dying her hair with a towel, she looked up to find her parents and sisters in her room.

"What the hell are you all doing in my room?!" Naruhi asked angrily, not expecting her neglectful family members to be in her room.

"Uh well…" Kushina started, "We were just looking for you to tell you to come downstairs and eat breakfast. We're all visiting the Clan Heads before Naruto and Narumi's party."

"I see," Naruhi nodded, casting a quick glare at Minato before responding coldly and finishing with a raised voice, "Well, if you don't mind, can you all please **get the hell out**?!"

They all left quickly! Once they were out, Naruhi quickly changed into her civilian clothes, and joined Naruto.

After they ate breakfast with their family, they left the house with them to walk around the village to see how the festival preparations were coming, and it seemed that they were almost done. They then went to the Hyuuga's homes where they had been invited along with the rest of the Clan Heads and their families.

At the Hyuuga clan house, Hinata, Hisana, Hanabi, Satsuki, Akira, Ino, and Kyoko were all talking with each other; Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino were hanging around each other; well, to be more exact, Shikamaru was sleeping while Chouji was eating chips, Kiba was playing with his puppy Akamaru, and Shino was silent, talking to bugs.

There was a knock on the door, and Hyuuga Hiashi, the Hyuuga Clan Head answered it to see Minato and Kushina with their children. They could tell that Narumi and Tsubaki couldn't wait to talk with their friends, and Naruto who, well…he had his nose in a book and was just talking with Naruhi, off behind the rest of the family.

"Hello, Minato-san. Nice of you and your family to make it," Hiashi greeted, who is a good friend of Minato.

"Yo Hiashi, how's it going?" Minato replied, looking around the house and noticed a certain arrogant Clan Head missing, "Where's the idiot Fugaku?"

Hiashi sighed, "Fugaku said something about not having time for childish things like get-togethers."

Minato laughed, "Dude's got a stick up his ass, that's for sure!"

Hiashi chuckled at his friend's attitude. After a quick greeting from the rest of the family, Minato and Kushina went to all of their friends to catch up. Kushina glanced back at her children and hoped that they were at least starting to get along. Naruhi just sighed and went over to talk to Itachi, Naruto following close behind her.

Narumi, however, stopped Naruto, and looked at him with determination in her eyes, "Onii-chan, would you like to play with me and my friends?"

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy and grumbled. Guess she had a memory recollection problem and forgot all about yesterday. He wanted to say no, but he saw Kushina looking at them, hoping that they might get along.

An idea suddenly struck Naruto, "_If I pretend to forgive them, then they'll probably get off my back, which will make it easier for me to escape. Damn, I'm good!_"

He looked at Narumi's still determined face and shrugged, "Sure, that would be nice."

Tsubaki cheered at that and quickly dragged Naruto over to Hinata, Hisana, Hanabi, Satsuki, Akira, Ino, and Kyoko, as they were the only girls there because it was a clan head family get-together. As both Narumi and Naruto sat down, all the girls greeted Narumi, Tsubaki, and Naruto.

To the two redheads' surprise, Naruto freely engaged in casual conversation with all the other girls, making the two of them wonder how they were all friends. Tsubaki also noticed that Hinata didn't stutter so much when talking with Naruto. After a while of just sitting there and listening in on this interesting development, Narumi and Tsubaki joined the conversation as they talked about Sakura's recent change in behavior.

Meanwhile, the Clan Heads were walking and talking with each other and watching their children interact. Minato was currently talking with Hiashi, Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi, while Kushina was talking with the wives of the Clan Heads and Tsume, but she was paying most of her attention to Naruto. She was glad that Naruto was conversing with the girls. She originally thought that Naruto didn't have any friends and was lonely his whole life, which made her even more sad when she thought about it. While glad that he wasn't as alone as she thought he was, she thought again on just how precious little she truly knew about him, causing her to feel even greater regret at not heeding her maternal instincts instead of listening to Minato and that part of her that was a ninja first.

As regret and anguish filled her mind, she rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling a bit sore there.

After two to three hours, it was noon, and time for the Namikaze family to leave so that they could prepare for the party and see the festival preparations. The Namikaze siblings finished talking with their friends and gathered by their parents. Naruto and Naruhi decided to just pretend that they enjoyed being around their family so as to keep them at a distance by not giving them an excuse to worry.

During the walk in the village, everyone greeted the Hokage and his family while some secretly glared at Naruto, which he ignored while he started reading a new book and talking to her older sister. During the walk, Kushina and Minato noticed that Naruto and Naruhi were talking with Narumi and Tsubaki.

"_It seems they forgive us,_" Kushina thought as they continue walking.

"_This is great. I was worried that things wouldn't go smoothly for Project K,_" Minato thought to himself with some relief.

After an hour, Minato decided that it was time to go home, so that they could prepare for the birthday party.

When they entered the house, Kushina looked at her kids and said, "Why don't you four clean up and change for the party?"

The four of them all nodded and went to their rooms. Kushina went to change and cook for the party, while Minato got the decorations ready. Luckily, he'd put some Hiraishin seals around the house, which allowed him to perform his task a lot faster. Due to the fact that she was in a giving mood, Naruhi decided to help out, but she took care to work away from Minato.

Narumi and Tsubaki finished about an hour later, and went to Naruto's room only to find him sleeping, with his plush fox in his arms. Smiling, they went over to him and kissed him on each cheek. They then closed the door and went to the living room to help their dad with the decorations.

* * *

**(Hours Later, 6pm)**

It was time for the party to begin. The Namikaze house was filled with family and friends: both children and adults. The Clan Heads and their families were all there, as was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, and his family, and the Namikaze children's godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Itachi, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana, and Shizune came by as well, but just for Naruto and Naruhi.

Narumi and Tsubaki were currently talking with their friends. There were also some guys with them like Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino. Narumi and Tsubaki, though, were not engaged into the conversation. Instead, they were looking around, trying to find Naruto. Earlier, when they finished helping their dad with the decorations, they waited for their brother to finish his nap. They waited for a while, but then the guests started coming and their friends quickly bombarded them.

Naruto was standing in the corner away from the crowd where no one could see him, his nose once again in a book while Yukikaze read along with him on his shoulder. While reading, he was also observing the party, watching everyone closely and paying attention to how the party was progressing, so that he would know the right time to make his exit.

About an hour had passed and he finished eating dinner, yet he still observed the party with a keen eye. His patience paid off as he smirked when they started to take out the alcohol.

"_Excellent. Now all I have to do is wait until they're all drunk,_" he thought to himself.

At this point, Naruhi went over to Naruto.

"Are you sure you're gonna go through with this?" she asked with serious eyes, her voice filled with slight apprehension and some sadness.

Yes, Naruhi knew that Naruto was planning to leave Konoha, since Naruto himself told her. And she couldn't blame him, not with not the hell he suffered. But she would still miss him terribly, and wished she could go with him.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"You'll have to say goodbye to the others. They'll miss you."

"I wrote each of them an individual letter." Naruto said, giving said letters to Naruhi, "Can you deliver them for me?"

Naruhi went through them and frowned, "There isn't one for Sakura, but I understand, given her current odd state. I'll give them to the others once you're safely away from here."

"Thank you, nee-san." Naruto said, hugging his sister.

"Just be careful, my precious little brother…and you too, Yukikaze-chan," she said, petting Yukikaze and leaving a lingering kiss on Naruto's cheek, causing Naruto to blush slightly and smile warmly at her.

Thirty minutes later, most of the adults were drunk, including Minato, though he wasn't as drunk as the others.

"_Damn,_" Naruto thought, "_Still, better than nothing, I guess…_"

Despite this, Naruto knew it was time for him get the hell out of there, due to Naruhi winking at him. He got up to go to his room until a form in front of him stopped him. He looked up to see Itachi.

"Yo, Itachi-san," greeted Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"Just to my room. I'm a little tired, so I need some rest."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "This early?"

"Yeah."

Itachi only nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Naruto, "Your birthday present." Itachi said.

Naruto took the box thanking Itachi and opened it. Inside were three scrolls. Confused Naruto looked at Itachi, asking, "What is this?"

"Couple of Katon jutsus I manage to copy from the Uchiha clan from me, some sword techniques from Yugao, and some unknown ones from your sister. Just don't tell anyone," Itachi muttered to him.

Naruto smiled. Itachi was like brother to him and also a teacher. He thanked Itachi, gave him a hug and excused himself to go to his room.

In his room, he got his things ready and checked to make sure he had everything he needed. In his backpack, he has a few storage scrolls holding food, cooking materials, and basic wilderness survival necessities. He also brought kunais and shuriken for protection, and several extra sets of clothes. Lastly were the scrolls that he received from Itachi, Yugao, and Naruhi, along with the books in his room.

He packed his things and put on his backpack and on his shoes, opened the window and looked at his room once more before he would leave. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a picture of him and his family. He took out a kunai, sliced the picture in half, and threw it on the floor of his former room.

"Let's go, Yukki-chan!"

"_Hai, Naruto-sama!_" Yukikaze said, hopping into the hood of Naruto's hoodie and making herself at home. With that, he and his partner left.

He was lucky the gate was opened for incoming people that might be late to the party. He snuck past a couple of drunken people and exited the gate.

In the village, Naruto could see many people still celebrating: children playing festival games, while the mothers watched over them or talked to their friends. The men were mostly drunk from all the free sake being passed around.

Using an invisibility jutsu taught by Arwen, Naruto went through the festival, making sure no one saw him. He groaned inwardly at the fact that the house was on the opposite side of the village from the main gate, so it was going to take him a while to reach the main gate. The other gates where closed for the ceremony to make sure that if there was an attack, they would have to come through the main gate, and this was the one detail that Naruto had not taken into account when he'd written up his escape plan.

It took him about thirty minutes just to get through the festival crowd in the main square unnoticed, and that was only the beginning. He found that he had to take some of the longer routes due to the ANBU patrols on his contingency escape route. He allowed himself an excited grin when he saw the main gate just twenty yards off. Using his own advanced Hiraishin, he sped though the main gate, quickly putting in the password for the barrier around the village.

"_So long, Konoha stinksville. Hello freedom, dattedayo! Whoo!_"

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze house, one hour after Naruto left)**

Meanwhile, the party was still in full force, and doesn't seem to be getting smaller or tiring down. If anything it seems to be getting wilder. There was karaoke coming from the living room, with many more drunken adults singing, and the children were running all over the house.

Minato, who was slightly drunk since he didn't drink much, managed to quiet everyone down for one of the usual main events for Narumi's birthday party.

"Now then it is time for Narumi to open her presents." Minato announced, getting everyone to quiet down.

Narumi smiled in happiness. For a while now she has been upset because she hasn't found Naruto or Naruhi anywhere. But the mention of presents brought her out of her funk. The only thing on her mind at the moment was her presents.

She opened her presents, which consisted of clothes, toys, and other things from her friends, and the Clan Heads. Her mother had gotten her a wooden katana and said that she will be teaching her in the family Kenjutsu style, which made Narumi very happy. Minato gave her some of his special kunais and said he was going to start preparing her for the more advanced material of his training.

Mikoto, who was watching the gift opening, frowned. Since the party started, she'd been looking for Naruto. She had help from Hinata, Hisana, Hanabi, Ino, Kyoko, Akira, and Tenten, but they had all failed to find him. She wanted to give Naruto a couple of presents of her own: a fox costume and a black trench coat. She thought the former would look really cute on Naruto, while the latter would make him look cooler. She asked Itachi to help her find him, which he did.

When Itachi came back, she asked him where Naruto was, and he told her that he was sleeping in his room. Not wanting to disturb him, she decided that she would give Naruto his presents once Narumi finished opening hers and the party started back up once again.

Once Narumi had finished opening all her presents, Jiraiya walked up to Narumi with a giant scroll. Many people were wide-eyed, knowing what the scroll was. Tsunade, though, was fuming when she saw the scroll. She wanted to give Narumi the Summoning Contract for the Slugs, but apparently Jiraiya managed to beat her to it.

Guess she'll give Slug Summoning Contract to Tsubaki on her birthday when she gets the chance.

"Narumi, I want to give you the Toad Summoning Contact," Jiraiya said proudly.

Narumi's eyes widened. She had always wanted to be able to summon toads like her father. She jumped in glee, making Jiraiya chuckle while everyone laughed.

"Now sign here with your blood," Jiraiya instructed, pointing to the blank space next to Minato's name.

Narumi bit her thumb so blood could come out, but before she could write her name, a sudden question from Tsubaki made her stop.

"Where's Naruto-onii-chan?"

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and looked around confused. They had apparently all forgotten about Minato and Kushina's second child, due to the fact that the blond boy with whisker marks was always so quiet and inconspicuous.

Minato and Kushina were a little worried because they hadn't seen Naruto during the party either, and they hoped that he was okay. Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Hana, and Shizune were also worried for their surrogate little brother.

"Don't worry about Naruto. He went to his room to sleep," Minato said, whom Itachi had just informed.

Everyone nodded, but Narumi was not happy and shook her head.

"No," she protested, "I want to sign this with onii-chan! I won't sign it unless he does too!"

Minato was about to tell her to forget about him due to the fact he was asleep, but Mikoto sighed loudly.

"I'll go get him for you," she said, smiling.

"I'll come with you!" Hinata said, with Satsuki nodding.

Mikoto nodded and she, Hinata, and Satsuki, went upstairs to get Naruto. Not only that, but to give Naruto their presents, and maybe get to see how cute Naruto's sleeping form would look like, so they can tease him about it later.

When they reached Naruto's room, Mikoto pressed her ears against the door to hear if Naruto made any sound while he slept.

"_Wow, Naruto-kun is a silent sleeper…_", Mikoto thought to herself when she heard nothing, unlike her husband Fugaku…who snored really loudly, and often grumbled in his sleep, muttering such nonsense as, "Uchiha are the best" and what-not. A flash of annoyance crossed Mikoto's beautiful features as she was reminded of Fugaku's arrogance.

She just as quickly put her annoyance aside as she opened Naruto's bedroom door quietly, looking around the room. The only light in the room was from the shine of the moon through his window. She found the light switch and quickly flipped it. She looked around the now-lit room and was shocked to see that not only was Naruto not sleeping, but wasn't even there! She then proceeded to the most logical conclusion that he was likely in the bathroom or something, so she waited, thinking that she might as well give Naruto his present now, since it seemed he was awake.

While waiting, Satsuki and Hinata looked around his room and the latter saw the basket holding Naruto's dirty laundry. When Hinata looked inside, she saw a piece of paper slightly hanging out of one of Naruto's pants pockets.

Curious, she pulled the paper out and read it. She gasped, dropping the present that she'd brought Naruto, and started to sob. Mikoto and Satsuki came over to see what was wrong and they too gasped.

They quickly ran out of the room and back to the party, the Uchiha Matriarch looking for Kushina and Minato, finding them talking with some of the Clan Heads. Minato and Kushina saw Mikoto coming up into the group slightly panting with fear, worry, and anger written all over her face.

"What's wrong Mikoto?" Minato asked.

"It's Naruto-" Mikoto panted, but didn't get to finish.

"What about Naruto?" Kushina interrupted, concerned.

"Naruto…IS LEAVING THE VILLAGE!" Mikoto screamed loudly, making the whole party stop.

"What do you mean 'leaving the village'?" Minato asked loudly.

"I went to Naruto's room with Satsuki-chan and Hinata to give him our presents. We didn't find Naruto sleeping! Instead, Hinata found this sheet of paper hanging out of one of Naruto's pants!" Mikoto explained, giving both Kushina the sheet of paper Hinata found.

Minato and Kushina quickly took it and read what it said, their eyes widened when they finished.

Kushina broke down crying, "He didn't forgive us," she said while sobbing.

"_Of course, he didn't. Honestly, what made you think he would?_" Naruhi thought, smirking.

Narumi and Tsubaki, who heard what Mikoto said, went up to their parents, hoping what they heard was false.

"Tou-san… is onii-san really gone?" Narumi asked nervously.

Minato looked into both his daughters' eyes and saw fear: fear that what they heard was true. Minato didn't want to answer so he turned away. Narumi and Tsubaki, seeing their father's reaction, now understood what happened, and broke down crying.

Minato himself was silently fuming. What the hell was that boy thinking? Minato couldn't go through with his plans without Naruto, and if he couldn't go through with his plans…No! He wouldn't even consider that possibility right now. He had to get Naruto back at all costs!

"ANBU!" Minato shouted.

In an instant, the ANBU appeared in front of Minato, kneeling.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" asked an ANBU wearing a bear mask.

"Find my son Naruto, and make sure he doesn't reach the main gate!"

"Why, Hokage-sama?"

"Because Naruto is planning on leaving Konoha, and I will not lose my only son!" Minato snapped, getting angry that the ANBU has not left yet.

The ANBU quickly left, doing what they are told. Minato himself was preparing to leave when he was stopped by couple of Jonin, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and the Clan Heads, excluding Fugaku who thought that the demon brat should just leave which got a glare from Kushina, while inwardly she was confused.

"_Demon brat? Naruto isn't a demon._"

Minutes later, everyone was ready, including Kushina.

"What are you doing Kushina?" Minato asked.

"Helping to look for Naruto, what else?" she said annoyed, wondering why they hadn't left yet, and Minato questioning something like this.

"No you can't. You have to stay and watch the children. Don't worry, I will bring Naruto back."

With that Minato left, leaving an angry Kushina before she could say anything. Mikoto, who was still there despite her husband's leaving, went up to her long-time friend before her temper flared to dangerous levels.

"Go find Naruto. I'll stay and watch the kids," she told Kushina.

"Thank you, Mikoto-chan," Kushina said smiling, and left.

"You better bring Naruto back, you baka!" Mikoto shouted so Kushina could hear.

"I will!" replied Kushina, with that she disappeared via shunshin.

Nearby, Naruhi, all dressed in her Assassin Robes and gear, proceeded in the direction she knew Naruto went.

She knew that Naruto was the true Child of Prophecy, and there was no way she was going to allow him to be chained to Konoha, especially due to the plans Minato had for him for his Project K.

* * *

**(Outside Konoha)**

Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, inching ever closer to Konoha's borders.

"Almost there…" Naruto muttered with relief.

"**Still, you shouldn't relax yet Naruto-kun. You're still in Konoha territory.**" Kyuu told Naruto.

Kyuu was right. Even though he was right outside of Konoha, it didn't mean he should relax, since he was still in Konoha territory.

He inwardly nodded to Kyuu, but noticed that when she talked she sounded a little weary and tired. He was about to ask Arwen what was wrong with her, but felt several chakra signals that brought him out of his current thought.

"_Naruto-sama!_" Yukikaze squeaked, "_There's an awful lot of energy signatures sweeping the area!_"

"_Damn it!_" he cursed, when he also fully sensed them; that they were all jonin to ANBU level shinobi.

"_You gotta be kidding me!_" he thought, "_I never expected for them to catch up to me that fast!_"

"_How odd…_" Arwen noted, finding it odd that ANBU have managed to catch up with them, especially with the distance Naruto covered.

Unless some of them are not ANBU at all.

ROOT maybe?

"_You'd better lay low for now,_" Arwen instructed.

Naruto quickly hid himself behind a tree and tried his best to conceal his chakra, hoping no one could sense him. After waiting for a while he saw a few ROOT operatives disguised as jonin pass by him.

When there was no one left, he left his hiding spot and began running again, only to stop when he noticed about four people waiting in front of him.

"_Oh… fuckberries._"

In front of him stood Kakashi, Jiraiya, Itachi, and Yugao. Naruto stopped a few yards away from them, staring at them with impassive eyes.

"Naruto, you need to come home," Jiraiya said, making Naruto glare at him and Kakashi. They were two people he didn't really care for, since they were both somehow related to his father: one being his teacher, the other being his student. But both were both strong, and that was something he respected about them…if only a little.

"Please enlighten me on why the hell I would even want to do that?" Naruto asked him, discreetly charging up his chakra.

"Because your father, mother and sisters want you back home," Jiraiya responded.

"Sensei, Kushina-nee-san, Narumi-chan, and Tsubaki-chan want you home so you all can be a family again," Kakashi added, jumping into the conversation hoping to change Naruto's mind about leaving.

"You can't beat the four of us alone, kid. When you come back, we'll give you all the training you want, so please…" Jiraiya said.

He frowned when Naruto face didn't lighten up, if anything he was getting a little pissed as he felt more chakra signals.

Naruto mentally cursed to himself. He didn't want his plan to fail- no; he WILL NOT allow his plan to fail. He had to think of something, anything… fast.

No choice. He'll have to take them out. Quickly.

"You say that they want me back so we can be a family…**again**? Since when was I ever considered family to them to start with? I was never family to them! I was neglected and ignored, and for what? Just because Narumi and Tsubaki contained the Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto snapped.

"But Naruto, it's for everyone's good," Jiraiya protested, "Your sisters need the training, especially since one of them is the Child of Prophecy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "The child born with marks of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami on their body, right? Has the power to lead the world to salvation or ruin? That Child of Prophecy?"

"How do you know that?" Jiraiya asked, alarmed that Naruto knew.

Naruto smirked, "You needn't look further, for Naruto 3:16 says I'm about to whoop your asses!"

He finished charging chakra, and released it in a huge burst. Kakashi and Jiraiya used chakra to stick their feet to the ground in order not to get blown away. When the dust settled, they were shocked to see Naruto with his back turned to him, the symbols of Kami on his left bicep, Yami on his right, and Shinigami on his back shining through his clothes.

"I'm the Child of Prophecy, and you better get used to it! Let's go Yukki-chan! **Chakra Concentration!**"

Yukikaze hopped out and growled at Naruto's opponents, while her master whipped around and got into a stance with his arms cross in an X formation with blue, red, and silver chakra spinning around him like a whirlpool.

"**Gravity Seal Level 5, Kai! Resistance Seal Level 5, Kai!**" Naruto yelled, making both Kakashi and Jiraiya eyes widen.

"_Naruto knows fuinjutsu?_" they both thought in shock, "_And what's with that fox?_"

Yukikaze noticed the shocked looks and used it as a cue to rush Jiraiya and Kakashi, flame materializing on her body while Naruto summoned a Kage Bunshin in the process.

Kakashi and Jiraiya, who were still shocked, snapped out of it and dodged Yukikaze's Firefox Rush attack, but were intercepted by Naruto and his Kage Bunshin. Kakashi was quickly neutralized by Shadow Clone Naruto with a few hard-hitting rapid Jyuuken strikes he learned from seeing a couple of Hyuugas in action during the Hyuuga Incident involving Kumo, before flooring him with a Goken strike to the head.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto disappeared, leaving a flash of crimson before reappeared in front of a shocked Jiraiya with an orb of spiraling chakra in his hand.

"**Odama Hiraishin Rasengan!**" Naruto roared, driving the orb into Jiraiya's gut.

The Rasengan then exploded, bouncing Jiraiya off a huge tree before he landed on the ground in a heap.

"That's what happens when you leave a child alone," Naruto taunted before dispelling his Kage Bunshin, picking up Yukikaze, and making a run for it, shocking the two dazed shinobi with his speed.

"_Man, he's fast!_" they both thought, "_His speed has to be high-jounin/low-ANBU level!_"

"See ya suckers!" Naruto shouted and continue to run into the forest.

"We can't let him get away! Konoha needs that power!" Jiraiya shouted, but Naruto was too fast and he was already long gone.

Then, Jiraiya and Kakashi felt a strike to the back of their necks, knocking them out.

In matter of seconds, Naruto left behind Jiraiya and Kakashi, but he went off-road so it would be harder for them to find him.

While running, he felt like he was forgetting something, or someone. When he remembered, he cursed to himself, because the people he forgot about were standing in front of him again: Itachi and Yugao.

"_Ah crap…_"

During the interaction between Naruto and the two shinobi, Itachi and Yugao stood behind watching Naruto, and quietly backed away. Impressed that Naruto disabled the two and made a break for it, they followed him and hid their chakra to sneak in front of Naruto. Now they stood in front of Naruto with conflicted feelings.

Truthfully they hated the villagers for beating Naruto, someone they both saw as a younger brother as well. Even though Itachi had Sasuke and Satsuki, the former was like his father, someone he disliked greatly. He knew that the marriage between his parents was arranged, but would it kill him to show some affection to his wife? He barely talked to her and would treat her like a toy, or a housemaid.

It was a wonder Mikoto hadn't snapped yet.

Also, there was the way Fugaku interacted with people. If they weren't an Uchiha, he would think lowly of them. The Uchiha clan may well have been famous for the Sharingan, but it wasn't the strongest dojutsu out there, and it had its share of drawbacks, too! He, along with Satsuki, tried to change Sasuke, but he had adapted to his father personality and remained unchanging.

"Itachi-nii, Yugao-nee, please let me go," Naruto pleaded, not wanting to fight his sibling figures.

Itachi and Yugao looked into Naruto's eyes. Even though both were Konoha shinobi and had to follow the orders of the Hokage, they didn't want to see Naruto suffer any longer at his father's hand, whether directly or indirectly. They wanted him to live and get stronger. Making their choice, they decided to let him pass…but not without making sure he could protect and care for himself.

"But how will you survive?" Yugao asked him, concerned, "It's really dangerous outside the village."

"I've read a shit-ton of books on survival with help from Anko-nee. Just pray for the poor bastard who tries to attack yours truly. I mean I did nick you both a few times during our spars, remember?" Naruto replied.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Naruto's choice of words while Yugao blushed a bit. They sighed, remembering the times Naruto did hit them when they weren't holding back. They looked into Naruto's eyes again and saw that he wouldn't change his mind. Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out some tri-prong kunais. Naruto immediately recognized them as Hiraishin Kunais and tensed up a bit.

"Use these if you find yourself in serious trouble," Itachi instructed seriously, "They're rigged so that only Naruhi will respond."

Naruto sighed and reluctantly took the kunais, putting them in his pocket.

"Thank you, Itachi-nii, Yugao-nee," Naruto said as he gave Itachi and Yugao a hug, which they returned.

"Now go, Naruto…before the others find you," Itachi said.

"And we'll send your girlfriends your regards," Yugao teased.

Naruto sputtered at Yugao's teasing, but nodded and dashed off. Minutes later, Kakashi and Jiraiya came by, looking worse for wear.

"Itachi, Yugao, did you see Naruto?" Jiraiya wheezed out.

"No. I think he went the other way. We need to hurry before we lose him," Itachi said, pointing to a different direction.

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded and all four of them left.

Naruto himself was glad that Itachi and Yugao let him go. He might have been young, but he knew how to defend himself thanks to Kyuu and Arwen. He could give low-level to mid-level jounin a run for their money. He made a mental note that he owed Itachi later on in the future.

"_If only all the Uchiha were like Itachi-san, Mikoto-san, and Satsuki-san, right Naruto-sama?_" Yukikaze said.

"They're the only healthy leaves on a rotten tree, along with the branch side of their clan," Naruto agreed.

However, just when he was slowing down at the border a few minutes later…

"**Oh shit! Naruto-kun, incoming!**" Kyuu yelled, recognizing the sudden incoming chakra signature.

Before Naruto could react, a red blur passed by him and stopped a few feet in front of him, making him skid to a halt and glare at the person in front of him blocking his few steps to freedom.

It was his mother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. She wore her battle gear, but without her special katana since she had to rush.

How Kushina found Naruto was rather difficult. When she started looking, she thought that he was probably in the forest of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) already, so she dashed her way to the forest.

When she got there, she started looking and ran into Itachi and Yugao. She asked them if they had found Naruto, which they answered no and they went their separate ways. It was only luck that she found him, because she heard faint footsteps that sounded like running. She followed the sound and shortly afterwards, she found her son.

"Naruto, why are you leaving? Is it because of us? If so, then we will make it up to you!" Kushina cried, hoping to change Naruto's mind.

"I'm sorry, but did you say you'll make it up it me? Please! You had your chance years ago! I've even tried to become a part of the family by suggesting we go to different places that you and dad liked, but what happened? Oh, that's right, my suggestions were overruled by Narumi and Tsubaki every single time!" Naruto yelled, his anger getting the best of him.

He wasn't done yet; he was far from done. He reasoned that since he was leaving anyway, he might as well tell her exactly how he felt. He certainly didn't see the harm in it, as he didn't think she'd really care, anyway.

**(A/N: The following fight scene is similar to the fight between Leon and Chris in Resident Evil 6)**

But he never got the chance to start, as a black blur appeared behind Kushina and tackled her to the ground. A look of surprise registered on Naruto's face as Kushina quickly got up to counter the robed female who attacked her. Kushina threw a punch, but her attacker sidestepped it and tried to kick her in the face. Kushina ducked and grabbed her attacker, trying to knee her in the stomach, but the attacker blocked and hit Kushina with a back elbow to the head. She tried follow up with a spinning back fist, but Kushina rushed forward, trying to take her down, but the attacker countered by driving her knee to the ground to avoid falling, allowing Kushina to get behind her to rip off the attacker's hood, her face now full of blond hair with red tips.

Before Kushina could gasp, recognizing her attacker, the blonde female whipped around, wrapped her arm by the side of Kushina's neck and arm, and lifted her up, slamming her to the ground back first. Switching to a sitting position, the blonde wrapped her arms around the head and left arm of Kushina and squeezed, implying pressure so that Kushina can't move without choking herself.

"You like it, kaa-san?" the blonde snarled, "This choke is called the Anaconda's Vise, a Brazilian Jiu-jitsu and Judo compression chokehold that came from the Western Lands that won me the preliminaries that got me in the Chunin Exam Finals. But of course, you and my dear father wouldn't even know anything about that due to that vacation you all took on the same fucking day!"

"Na-Naruhi!" Kushina wheezed out.

"Nee-san?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Naruto, get out of here! You have somewhere to be, don't you?!" Naruhi shouted, struggling to keep her mother in the hold.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine, little brother!" Naruhi assured him, "I became a chunin early after all! And considering the conspiracy that's going on, training in Konoha is not in your best interest! NOW GO! And remember that my heart goes with you!"

Naruto was stunned, but turned around and smiled.

"Thank you, nee-san. Goodbye…mother…"

Naruto used this top speed to get away, and will not be heard from Konoha for many years.

Five minutes later, when Naruhi was sure Naruto was far enough with his speed, she quickly let go of her mother and jumped away to the direction Naruto went, blocking the way and drawing her sword as Kushina got up shakily to her feet.

"Naruhi, why?!" Kushina cried, unable to believe that her eldest daughter let her only son leave.

"Why not?! Naruto and I always did anything we could to become a part of **your** family, but every single time, you ignored us, always choosing Narumi and Tsubaki over us unfairly! We stopped trying because we both knew it was nothing more than an exercise in futility!" Naruhi snapped, making Kushina even more upset than before.

"But that doesn't mean he should leave!" Kushina cried, "We can make it up to the two of you!"

"Can you?! All the years of parental affection that you stole from us?! Can you give them back?! **Well, can you**?! All those horrible years of abandonment by you…and for what?! For Narumi and Tsubaki?! Just because they possess the power of the Kyuubi between them!"

"But they had to be trained to control the Kyuubi's power because Minato-kun said so, and he knows what is best!" Kushina protested, making Naruhi furious. What made her even more furious was that her mother mentioned her dirtbag of a father with that affectionate title.

"So what?! That didn't mean you had to neglect Naruto and me! You could have always given us books on chakra or maybe anything basic! Did you do that?! NO! You just shooed us both away like we're some annoying, fucking flies, and ordered us to go to our rooms, telling us we'll be trained when we're ready! Well guess what?! Look at me! I graduated from the Academy when I was seven! I won the Chunin Exam Finals when I was nine! All because I trained in the ways of the Assassins! And with the secret training Naruto's been going through, he may as well be a chunin-level shinobi as well; hell, he might even be jounin-level! All without any training or guidance from you!"

Kushina's heart broke when she heard her eldest daughter's rant. She couldn't even begin to understand what Naruhi's been through without the support from her family.

"And another thing! Don't talk about that evil fucking bastard Namikaze Minato in front of me!" Naruhi shrieked, stamping her foot on the ground in anger.

"Hey, don't talk about your father like that!" Kushina yelled.

"The bastard isn't my loving father; more like an overconfident and arrogant dumbass! If he was so great like everyone claimed, then he should have known that it would be impossible for Narumi and Tsubaki to control the two halves of the Kyuubi's chakra by themselves!"

"What do you mean impossible?" Kushina asked, confused.

"You were a Jinchuuriki, yourself, so you should know. Without the tranquil soul, all that power is just a mass of destruction and bloodlust that'll lead to madness! Narumi and Tsubaki can't control that, and they'll never be able to without the soul! For both of them to control the power, they need to be connected by the Kyuubi's soul, which…oh, that's right…just so happens to be sealed inside Naruto. The soul and power must coexist with each other like yin and yang, light and dark, day and night! How else do you think you were able to control the Kyuubi's power?"

Kushina took a step back, floored by her daughter's intellect, "How do you know all this?"

"It doesn't matter! At least my little brother managed to leave that retarded village."

"Don't talk about your home like that! Naruto wouldn't think that!"

"HA! Let's agree to disagree, because that place was never home to Naruto! It was more like fucking hell for him!" Naruhi shouted, shocking Kushina.

"H-How?" Kushina asked, wondering what her daughter meant.

"What do you mean how? You know how, baka!"

"No, I don't!" Kushina cried, while feeling a sharp pain in the back of her neck.

"Really, now? So you can't tell with your own two working 20/20 vision eyes, that Naruto gets beaten almost every other day of his LIFE?!" Naruhi roared, shocking Kushina to her core.

Naruto was getting beat up? By who? For what reason?

"Who's been doing this to him?" she whispered, while trying to ignore the growing pain in her neck.

Naruhi was getting irritated. What did she mean, who did it to him? How could she possibly not know the answer?

"You should know who did, so why ask, _mother_?"

"No…I don't," Kushina answered as she was starting to grunt in pain

"You mean to tell me that you don't know a bunch of villagers beat Naruto up, unprovoked?"

"What?! Why would they do that?!"

"That's because they think he's the Kyuubi in human skin!"

"_They think he's what?_" Kushina thought to herself, remembering what Fugaku called him when Mikoto delivered the news that Naruto was gone.

"Why would they think he's the Kyuubi?!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You really don't know? Because he holds the Kyuubi's soul! They think that the Kyuubi influences him! So they think he's the Kyuubi, and they beat him up! All for their so-called vengeance! And every time, me, Itachi-kun, Yugao-chan, Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, Hana-chan, Shizune-chan, Hayate, and Gemna save him, we have to haul a mob to Ibiki-san to get them to stop, but they never do!"

Naruhi stopped to take a deep breath, her beautiful face red with anger, while Kushina on the other hand, was taking this in slowly, her eyes swelling up with tears coming out.

"And you want to know what the best part is?" Naruhi said, digging into her pockets, preparing to drop the pipebomb.

Kushina looked up at her, terrified at what it might be.

"That bastard Minato allowed them to beat him up, letting them use him as a scapegoat for their pain and loss from the Kyuubi's attack!" Naruhi revealed, as she threw the cold hard evidence that were the prisoner release forms at Kushina's feet.

Naruhi knew of Minato's involvement. It didn't really take a genius to figure it out. When Naruhi rescued Naruto from the mobs, she remembered seeing the constant familiar faces during the beatings. She didn't need to sneak into the Hokage's office to find out that the fool let the offenders free from prison, clear of charges. But she did need to sneak into his office to collect the evidence to show her brother and the others.

Kushina froze when she saw the approved release papers with her husband's signature and his seal on them. She didn't know what to believe. She had trusted her husband, believing that he always knew what to do. But after seeing what Naruhi brought and what she told her, she didn't know anymore.

"Right now, I cannot forget and forgive what happened to my precious little brother. And the pain is too much for him. Even if he's an Uzumaki like us, it's a miracle he can even handle it," Naruhi said, clenching her fists, "I was there for him, like a true Uzumaki. We Uzumaki never abandon our own, but where were you, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina? Were you really born in Uzushiogakure into the Uzumaki clan? Are you really…a true Uzumaki, like Uzumaki Mito-sama, the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi?"

As Kushina picked up a release form, she started thinking about what has happened to Naruto. She was thinking about everything Naruto had done when he was with his family. She started having flashbacks of all the events with Naruto coming into the house all bloody and bruised. She remembered the times when Naruto and Naruhi would suggest things, only for Narumi to say something else, and how Minato along with her would do what Narumi wanted, with the exception of Tsubaki, who sometimes wanted to go to the places Naruto and Naruhi mentioned. She remembered the times when Naruhi and Naruto asked to be trained only for Minato and her to tell them to go to their rooms.

Truthfully she could have done something for Naruto and Naruhi, but instead she listened to Minato and told her two oldest children that they would be trained when they were ready, but Naruhi was now a chunin and an Assassin, and Naruto had been training elsewhere - already at the level of a chunin, maybe jounin…and now he was gone.

Going through these flashbacks, she felt like an idiot, like a fangirl. After Minato had saved the village from the Kyuubi attack, he was seen as a hero. It solidified in Kushina's mind that Minato was the strongest shinobi ever, further making her like a fangirl, never questioning anything he said or did, and believing blindly that the man was without fault in speech and deed.

Now, she didn't know what to think, but she wanted to believe what Naruhi said wasn't true: about the beatings, about Minato. She wanted all of it to be a lie!

"No no no no, it can't be true! It just can't be true! Naruto's his son. He would never…why Minato-kun? Why would you? Why would you make me abandon Naruto and Naruhi? I would've never…Minato- Ah-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kushina screamed in agony as she fell to her knees, holding the back of her neck in extreme pain, making Naruhi jumped back in shock.

What was wrong with her mother?

Putting away her sword, Naruhi strode over to her now thrashing mother, summoning a few Shadow Clones to restrain her while she examined her. After a few seconds, she noticed a glow on the back of her neck. She moved her hair to the side to discover…

"A seal? And not just any seal," Naruhi noted in fury, "A loyalty seal? Why is this on-? It can't be! **Seal Exanimation Jutsu!**"

She put her index and middle fingers on the seal, scanning it to get its statistics and information. What she learned infuriated her.

"Namikaze Minato," Naruhi growled, "To think his attempted control of the Uzumakis would go this far…"

Naruhi then had to summon another Shadow Clone to hold her mother in place in order to examine the seal further, "It's been placed on her since her days as a genin, and it looks like it's been reinforced every year. Upon close observation, it has a few cracks on it, so I can destroy it."

While Naruhi set to work destroying the seal, she put a few missing pieces of the puzzle together in her head.

"To think my father planned this during his days as a Genin. There no way he's been acting alone. But why?" Naruhi shook her head as she completely shattered the loyalty seal, "No matter. His death warrant's already signed."

As Naruhi picked up her mother bridal-style, Kushina gasped and felt herself in her daughter's arms, the pain in the back of her neck gone. Remembering what happened with Naruto and her conversation with Naruhi, Kushina broke down crying, burying her face in her daughter's neck, apologizing over and over.

Feeling her mother's tears sliding down her skin, Naruhi knew that with her mother's mind clear, it was time to bring Project K to light with her mother and sisters.

She would protect her family…her AND NARUTO'S family! She would hold down the fort until Naruto returned to them.

* * *

**(Western Lands, Unknown Location, one week later)**

"Took you long enough, Naruto-kun…"

"What can I say, the wall's huge."

Naruto and Yukikaze were standing in a training ground in front of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami, who were awaiting his arrival. Behind them were twenty unique individuals who're not from around the Elemental Countries, sitting, standing, or lounging around on the ground talking, laughing, and arguing with each other.

"Meet your teachers for the next five years Naruto-kun." Kami said, gesturing to them, "But first, meet our fellow Celestial who'll contact you for missions in the future, Inari, the Lord of Foxes."

Naruto turned to see a figure walk up to him. He has spiky, neon orange hair; bright, orange slit eyes, feral whisker marks on his cheeks, an average but strong build, and wearing a black sleeveless shirt, an orange hakuma, and no footwear. He also has black goggles on his head and a long katana strapped to his wrist.

Yukikaze paled and bowed low to the ground.

"Rise little kit. Hey kid." Inari greeted with a feral smile, "I heard from my friends that you had quite the willpower to get through the wild ride that's your life."

"You could say that, Inari-san." Naruto said slowly, while Kyuu chided him, tell Naruto to be a bit more respectful towards the Lord of Foxes while Yukikaze jumped and gnawed on Naruto head comically.

Inari smirked, "Well then, I guess it's time to put that willpower the girl's been boasting about to the test then."

"So… welcome to hell." Yami and Shinigami said, giving a dark smile.

Naruto could only pray to get out of this in one peace.

**END OF CHAPTER 03**

**END OF ARC 01**

* * *

_Next time – __**Chapter 04: Wrath of the Red Hot Blooded Chili Pepper**_

-_The Hokage feels the backlash of Naruto leaving Konoha while Project K is fully revealed, occurring the scorn of a certain redhead._

_-And, with training with some psychopaths, gathering the Bijuu, getting involved in the Kiri Bloodline War, and confronting the Akatsuki, Naruto's in the fight of his life in the next arc: __**Rise of Naruto**__._

* * *

**Released: Wednesday, October 10, 2012**

**Word Edited and Revised: Wednesday, December 05, 2012**

**Fixed an error: Thursday, December 06, 2012**

**Fixed some errors in the Naruhi/Kushina confrontation: Sunday, December 09, 2012**

**Beta-read by ncpfan: January 2013**


	4. Wrath of the Red Hot-Blooded ChiliPepper

Author's Notes: Got some nice reception on the revising of the three chapters, and I appreciate it. Glad you all like it. Not much to say, but enjoy this new update you've all been waiting for, plus it's extra long! Plus, I've decided to add two more pairings: Itachi/Ayame, and Gaara/Sasame. What do you all think? And lemons will start in the next chapter, and the full harem will be revealed in the first chapter of **Act Two: Team Maelstrom**. MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**About the Uzumaki siblings: Naruhi was born first. Three years later, Naruto and Narumi were born as twins during Kyuubi's attack. One year later, Tsubaki was born. Kyuubi's soul was sealed into Naruto while Kyuubi's yang chakra was sealed into Narumi. Then Tsubaki was born, Kyuubi's yin chakra was sealed into her. You'll find out what happened to the yin chakra before it was sealed into Tsubaki in the next few chapters.**

**-Review Responses**

**ncpfan – This chapter contains the aftermath you wanted to see so much.**

**rivereagles999 – Hold your horses. There's a few time skips, and you'll see what happens in this chapter. Plus, in response to your recent review post, there will be elements of several crossovers, and you'll find out soon about Yukikaze. Looking forward to those internet cookies :)**

**Pedobear412 – Thank you.**

**Volos – Kushina got the seal after Minato saved her from those Kumo-nin, and that's saying a lot. As for Mikoto, there is a reason that'll be explained soon. She's on Naruto's side.**

**iFrix – I do agree with you, but where's the fun in that?**

**bankai777 – I'm still thinking about it.**

**Rickjames196 – Hey man. Naruto wasn't expecting someone to look in his room before the party ended. He is 9 years old after all.**

**Shadow-Arashi – Minato was a genius after all. And yes, Fanfiction XD**

**XxAshishxX – Oh joy, another Hinata hater. But there just might be some NaruSaku action.**

**ranent – Kushina might be in the harem, but not for a every long time.**

**OrcaDM – It all depends on my mood.**

**copycatkakashi – Nice name. I fixed some of the things you mentioned by the way.**

**armybound – No one offers to be my beta reader, and I don't know how the system goes. And I explained how Arwen got sealed if you look back.**

**nrvbdnd – I just type what comes to mind. My fanfics like this one is influenced by other fanfics I read. Thank for the constructive critique.**

**Izanami – I just might add flashbacks. And I do plan on making Minato's life miserable :)**

**LinkOOT – Thanks.**

**cmcwiki – You don't have to like it you know…**

**Alt-Eisen-Kyosuke – No, I have not read Wolf Guy. Akira is related to the Inuzuka's but changed her last name.**

**raw666 – It's a party and everyone was invited.**

**BDG420 – Thanks. I've fixed the error.**

**Kukun Charge – Castrating me will not get you quicker updates.**

**Darth Nova – Aye!**

**MrAngry – My story, my rules.**

**NarutoXKushina – I could care less what you think of Hinata! Hinata may "stalk" her crush Naruto, but I least she don't hit Naruto for every little thing like a certain pinkie! And welcome to fanfiction, where I can change Hinata from a shy, reserved girl to a wildcat bitch.**

**DarkusCyril – I know, but Red Hot-Blooded Chili Pepper sounds awesome. Habanero is a type of chili pepper, so same thing.**

**Yuri-Hime-Chan – Hense this chapter's title.**

**HeavenSurfer – Tsubaki is not a filler character, and I'm sure vsizzel will update his own story when he get's the chance. And everyone will find out why Akira change her last name soon enough.**

**Vincetn1875 – Only three chapters out of a planned 21 and you judge. I have no clue what the "brother of the boy who lived story" is. Do you want me to develop Naruto's character or not? As for the goddesses, I'm not the only one who did it, and I'll explain how they came to be soon enough. Also, Naruto is ignored by his family, but not his friends in the beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other crossover that will appear.**

* * *

_**ACT 01: Rise from the Shadows**_

_**ARC 02: Rise of Naruto**_

_**CHAPTER 04: Wrath of the Red Hot-Blooded Chili Pepper**_

* * *

**(Western Lands, Training Grounds)**

"Ok then…" Naruto said nervously, glancing at the strong and powerful individuals, "Who are they, and what will they be teaching me?"

"Well, go on Inari. Introduce the family." Yami joked, making Inari sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, first up, we have the resident Devil Hunter: Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight." Inari said, pointing to the tall, handsome man with blue eyes with a monocle over his left eye, a young face, slicked-back white hair, and wearing a purple Victorian trench coat and outfit with a white cravat. "He may be a Devil from Hell, but he hunts his own kind to protect humans. He'll teach you how to counter demonic forces, and be stylish in doing it too."

"Stylish?" Naruto repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Basically kicking ass while looking good." Inari said, shrugging, "His son Dante knows more than me. Anyway, the one talking with him is Raizen, the Demon King of Makai." He said, gesturing to the man with long, wild white hair, a long, thin nose, canine teeth, a tattoo below his left eye, a lean yet muscular appearance, and wearing a yellow headband, a yellow obi sash, and white pants, "He's classified as a special type of elite demon called a Mazoku. He's the most powerful demon you'll ever come across, and a man of his word. He'll teach you how to manipulate reiyoku and youki together."

"There's a Demon King?" Naruto asked.

"There's three, and he's the most powerful of them all." Inari confirmed, "Over there meditating with his swords floating around him is Edge Master." Inari said, now pointing to an early man under a tree with white hair, a muscular body, body and shoulder armor, white pants, and blue and brown boots. Floating around him is Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, won from Algol the Hero King by Edge Master, "His will is so powerful, even the blades he wields, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, can't take him over. He'll teach you how to protect yourself from outside influences, and will help you craft your own Soul weapons."

"He looks reasonable." Naruto noted.

"He has high expectations for you like the others, especially that man over there. Ryu Hayabusa, the Super Ninja from the Hayabusa Clan of ninjas." Inari said, pointing the man in a shinobi outfit that crosses over with clothes worn by modern special ops agents. He was covered from head to toe, except his eyes. "He'll teach you different ninja tricks not taught in the Elemental Countries, and ninpo techniques that'll make most dangerous jutsu look like child's play."

"I never heard of the Hayabusa clan." Naruto said, "Are they from the Elemental Countries?"

"Not all ninjas come from the Elemental Countries kid." Inari informed him, "His former apprentice is around here, but you'll meet her soon enough."

"I can hardly wait." Naruto said dryly, "So who's the guy with the awesome mask?" he asked, pointing to the man black armor, brown robes, and a menacing silver and red mask.

"He's Jedi Master and former Sith Lord, Revan, the most power Force-user in his world. Hero, savior, conqueror, villain, he's all these things. He's trained in the ways of the Force, which you will learn from him."

Naruto was confused, "What is the Force?"

"It's an energy field created by all living things. They say it binds us, it penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." Inari explained, "But you learn soon enough. Anyway, that muscle guy there is Mishima Jinpachi, the head of the Mishima family and founder and former leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He's the grandmaster of Mishima Style Karate, which he will teach you."

"What a zaibatsu? It was never covered in the Academy." Naruto said.

"It's a huge company. For example, like the shipping one in Nami no Kuni." Inari explained, "I swear, education's lax in Konoha Academy isn't it?"

"Must be because of the council there is stealing the money that supposed to run Konoha for their own ends." Naruto shrugged, "It's just a guess."

"Most power-hungry humans are like that." Inari said, "It sounds like a job I can give to your sister, Naruhi-san."

"I don't think it's-"

"She's an Assassin." Inari said, "She's the only one who can find out, like she found out about that Project K bullshit. But we'll discuss it later my friend. Over there making the ass of himself in front of the lovely ladies is Hazama, the resident troll."

Inari nodded to the man with bright green hair and closed eyes. He wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, brown steel-toed shoes, a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts, and a black fedora. Right now, he's surround by several women who were emitting murderous auras.

"He'll teach you all about gathering information and getting under people's skin, like he's doing right now with those ladies."

"Will he be ok?" Naruto asked as the women started beating him down.

"Maybe." Inari shrugged, "Enough about him, he'll live. That guy with the heavy cloak is Hiko Seijuro the XIII."

Inari pointed to the tall man with a somewhat angular face and a phenomenally developed physique. His hair is jet-black and long, and usually kept in a ponytail. His attire consists of a set of black pants with European styled boots, and a short-sleeved shirt, colored blue in the anime and red in the manga. He also wears a floor length, red and white cloak.

"He's pretty big for a samurai." Naruto said, noticing the sword strapped to his waist.

"Appearances can be deceiving kid." Inari said, "He'll teach you his infamous kenjutsu style that even the samurai in the Land of Iron fear, the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu."

"I've heard of the style. My sister figure Neko-chan is actually trying to learn it from the books she read on it." Naruto said.

"Then you can teach her, that is if you survive." Inari said smirking, making Naruto pale, "Anyway, the man he's speaking to is Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows."

The man talking to Seijuro is a Caucasian man with brown hair with white streaks on both sides, blue eyes, and wearing a black shinobi outfit. **(A/N: He's the Nolan version from Batman)**

"I heard about the League of Shadows." Naruto said darkly, "They tried to destroy the Elemental Countries. What's he doing teaching me?"

"It's for his personal redemption." Inari explained, "Sorry, but I really don't know the details. You'll just have to deal with it. He'll be teaching you how to make the shadows and darkness your ally, and philosophy."

"Joy." Naruto muttered, "Philosophy from a mass murderer."

"Don't worry kit. Yami does have him by the balls." Inari assured Naruto, "Anyway, that guy sitting on the tree is Neo." he said, pointing to the man wearing a black trench coat that and black sunglasses. His skin was a pale shade and his hair was black and slicked back, "He can manipulate reality."

"Eh?" Naruto hoped he heard wrong.

"In a way." Inari said quickly, "He was one of humanity's saviors. He can stop bullets from hitting him, and he can dodge them with his reflexes. He knows every old world martial art there is, and he can fly."

"Fly?" Naruto repeated, "He can fly like some of those Iwa shinobi?"

"Faster than them." Inari said, "Didn't you always want to fly kit?"

"…"

"I'll get back to you on that."

"…That guy's not from this planet is he?" Naruto suddenly said, pointing at the guy in the green futuristic armor.

Inari wore a mischievous smile, "He's Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He became one of the most important heroes of the UNSC during the Human-Covenant War. With nearly 30 years of active duty, he is one of the most decorated war veterans in the United Nations Space Command, and has earned every known medal in the UNSC."

At the end of Inari's speech. Naruto's eyes were swirls.

"Huh?"

Inari roared with laughter, "You'll learn about it kid. You'll learn. Anyway, see that creepy guy over there?"

"The one admitting all that killing intent for no reason?" Naruto guessed, unnerved by the man's fighting spirit. He has red hair, sharp, pointed teeth, and is often bare-footed. He has a tanned skin and crimson eyes, and wears a black gi with prayer beads around his neck.

"He's Akuma of the Satsui no Hadou. The only evil guy out in the Western Lands who follows a moral code."

"Is that even possible?" Naruto asked.

Inari shrugged, "It is for him."

"What can I learn from a guy like him?!"

"His fighting style and the Satsui no Hadou. Personally, the way I see it, you can control and perfect it."

"I can hardly wait." Naruto said dryly.

Inari laughed, "And now I save the best for last, the ladies."

Off Naruto confused look, Inari sighed, "You understand better when you're older kit. When you get The Talk."

"…"

"…Moving on. That nice lady there is Aqua." he said, pointing to the young woman with short, blue hair, ocean blue eyes, and wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, white bell-sleeves, a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms; tan, fingerless gloves, black shorts, black stockings, and armored shoes, "She's a magic-based Keyblade Master, and can travel to different worlds. She'll teach you how, as well as light magic to offset the Satsui no Hadou skill you'll learn."

"I'll really be traveling to different worlds?" Naruto asked, excited at the prospect.

"Yep. You gotta be patient though, and that where that lady meditating is comes into play." Inari said, gesturing to the woman with short black hair held up by a white headband, caramel colored eyes, and wearing a one piece sleeveless top and long pants with a raven motif and dark colored sandals, "Kazama Jun, a fighter for peace, and the wildlife on this earth loves her. She'll teach you patience, and her fighting style."

"I thought we Uzumaki are not known for our patience." Naruto protested.

"Doesn't hurt to keep a cool head." Inari said, "Trust me, you need it. Beside, meditating's good for ya."

"Sure." Naruto grumbled, pouting a bit before his face turned red, "Uh, Inari-san, who's that?"

"Who?" Inari turned to see who Naruto was looking at and smirked, "Oh her. She's the most drop-dead sexy succubus you'll ever encounter in this life."

Naruto blushed, looking at the bored, beautiful woman with long, light green hair, bat-like wings on her back and the sides of her head, and wearing a black and purple leotard.

"She's Morrigan Aensland. Don't worry, because believe it or not, she one of the good guys. She's teach you some manners that make you the perfect gentleman, as well as sexual education and seduction techniques to woo the ladies. The latter topics you won't be until you get The Talk."

Inari said it so creepily, making Naruto gulp nervously.

"Well enough with the dirty stuff. The woman that boring her over there is Jill Valentine, zombie slayer." Inari said, pointing to the woman next to Morrigan. She has blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing what looks to be a skin-tight battlesuit.

"She really knows her bombs, as well as the military CQC style. She even gave some of the shinobi in the Elemental Countries hell, and that's saying a lot."

"T-There are z-z-z-zombies?" Naruto stuttered, scared.

"In a certain area of the Western Lands." Inari explained, "They're sealed off in the wastelands, and Jill takes care of the ones who escape."

"I feel a hundred percent better." Naruto sighed.

"Anyway, that lady over there makes your dad's speed looks like a newborn's crawl." Inari said, gesturing to the slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that she keeps up in a ponytail. Her attire consists of a

backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes.

"She's Shihoin Yoruichi, the Flash Goddess. She's one of the fast combatants in this world, and your father's got nothing on her. She'll teach you her famed Shunpo and Soul Reaper style spells. It'll be awesome. Not to mention she's one of Shinigami-chan's favorite Soul Reaper."

"Next up is that busty fighter over there." Inari continued, nodding to the young woman that has dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a distinctive dolphin-tail split, red eyes, long legs, large breasts, and wears a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels, "She's Tifa Lockhart. Don't let her beautiful looks fool you. She'll kick a rapist's ass. She'll be teaching you her fighting style, the Zangan-ryu Martial Arts."

"The next few years is gonna be a lot of fun." Naruto mumbled.

"Hold your horses there kit. Not if Miss Killjoy has anything to say about it." Inari said, pointing to the young woman with long, light pink hair, a pair of sunglasses over her pale aqua-colored eyes, and wearing a black armor with red sleeves running down the top of her arms and black gloves, a white cape red on the inside, faulds running down the sides of her, gray and red leggings that expose her thighs and knee high black and red boots and red knee pads, a red shield on her left arm, and a reddish and yellow sword.

"She looks mean." Naruto noted, "Is her name really Miss Killjoy?"

"Nope, that's just my nickname for her. Her name's Éclair Farron, aka Lightning. She's the avatar of Etros, a fal'Cie Goddess who's not one of us. She's a different celestial being than the others and me. As for Lightning, she may be cold, but she's actually a cute, fluffy teddy bear."

"Hmm… Like a tsundere?" Naruto asked innocently, making Inari guffaw with laughter.

"Yeah~… Anyway, Lightning will be teaching you Elemental and leadership skills. Yes, you might have your own team depending on your profession. And last but not least, there's Battle Instructor Alleyne."

He nodded to the female elf who has blue eyes, silvery, platinum-blonde hair with a long braid on left eye of her face, pointed, sensitive ears, and toned body, and wearing a red beret, leather camisole cut off under her chest, gloves that go to her elbows, boots that go to her knees, and a white cloth miniskirt with slits up front of both of her thighs held up with a gold belt with a four leaf clover motif, padding her backside, buckled with a fancy silver clover buckle, all with flared spikes in a leaf motif. Around her neck and flowing

off her back is a red cape with gold trim, cut off into a set of two smaller spikes and then two larger ones, one of each on each side.

"As her title implies, she's a fighting instructor, and is over a thousand years old. She'll teach you strategic combat, and will give you points based on your progress. She's like the others, are not to be taken lightly."

"I can tell…" naruto mumbled before straightening up, "But I didn't come out all this way for nothing. I came to because strong to protect my precious people, and to live up to the status of being the Avatar of Kami-chan, Yami-chan, and Shini-chan. I won't- no, I WILL NOT let them down!"

"Spoken like a true Uzumaki." Inari said, walking over to group and turning to Naruto, "Well come on kit."

Naruto grumbled, but complied.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Shinigami asked, concerned as she and her sisters watched Naruto tail behind Inari.

"He'll be fine." Yami assured her, "But I did warn some of them not to go overboard, unless they…"

"They what?" Kami asked.

Yami smirked, "Trust me. What I threatened some of them with, you don't wanna know."

"But we wanna!" Kami and Shinigami whined, the latter now interested.

"There's no way I'm scarring you two for life." Shinigami said, as her two sisters continued to badger her, just as Inari reached Naruto's group of handpicked teachers.

"Hey there ladies and gentlemen!" Inari called out, drawing their attention, "How's it hangin'?"

"Considering how I'm bored out of my mind talking and fighting with these dimwits, I think I'm doing fine." Hazama said, until Tifa kicked him in the head.

Morrigan then noticed Naruto and smirked, "So he's the one we're all training? He's cute."

"Him?" Akuma scoffed, "He's a runt."

"_The Force is strong with his one._" Revan thought.

One second later, everyone's eyes widen as Naruto's fist was an inch from Akuma's unflinching form until Yoruichi caught this fist.

"Woah there kid." Yoruichi chided, "That's some impressive speed, but I'm sure you don't wanna rush to your death just yet, despite your backing with the goddesses."

"I'm not hiding behind anyone." Naruto said coolly, glaring daggers at Akuma despite shaking at his killing intent.

Then, Naruto found himself picked up by the scuff of his shirt by Raizen, meeting him at eye level.

"Heh, despite your fear, at least you're not a coward." Raizen noted, shaking Naruto roughly.

"Raizen. Let him go." Jun demanded calmly.

"Keh. Fine." Raizen grumbled, dropping Naruto, who landed flat on his butt.

"We and my sister are expecting him alive when you guy are done with him." Inari told them with a slight threatening tone, "So don't screw this up."

"No promises-" Hazama started, but got his jaw rocked by Sparda.

"You got it." Sparda said, "I speak for everyone when I say by the time we're done with his kid in five years, he'll be a Avatar worthy of the Gods, and us."

"Good." Inari nodded, "I would hate to think what happened if Naruto dies and Kami-tachi finds out."

Everyone shivered as Inari looked at Naruto and said, "Work hard kid."

Naruto nodded, "Except nothing less from me then, Inari-san."

Inari smirked, "Excellent."

Inari then went over to Kami, Yami, and Shinigami, who were still bickering. Shaking his head, Inari opened a portal around him and the goddesses and disappeared along with them, leaving Naruto with his new teachers.

"_Kyuu-chan. Arwen-chan._" Naruto thought, suddenly getting nervous, "_Do you think I make the right choice in coming here?_"

"**Of course you did.**" Arwen said, "**Remember, you have storm to face in a few years.**"

"**Define storm...**" Kyuu deadpanned.

"_Not to mention getting payback on that bastard Namikaze Minato, Naruto-sama!_" Yukikaze piped up.

"_Right~_" Naruto grumbled as he faced this teacher, who grinned at him.

"Well then, our young apprentice." Ra's al Ghul said, "No doubt Inari told you about us, but he only told us little about you aside from you being the Avatar of the Gods, so use his free day we're giving you tell us about yourself."

Naruto nodded, and started to explain about himself and the life he lead.

* * *

**(Konoha, one week after Naruto escaped)**

**(Hokage's Office)**

Namikaze Minato was pacing back and forth in his office, going through the booklet titled Project K. This past week was devoted to figuring out why his son left his beloved village and how the hell he defeated one of the Three Legendary Sannin and the son of the infamous White Fang. What's mindboggling is that Naruto's only nine years old. Nine years old, and he managed to put them in the hospital.

"Hokage-sama!"

Minato turned to the ANBU, "What is it?"

"The council have convened, and are awaiting your arrival. Also, Jiraiya-sama and Jonin Kakashi have finally awakened. They're being checked over by Tsunade-sama right now, but they heard about the meeting and insists on being there to gave their report."

"Thank you Bear. You are dismissed."

When the bear-masked ANBU left, Minato closed the Project K book, and placed it in a safe behind his picture.

"I don't know what you're thinking Naruto, but you should've played your role like the puppet you were." Minato growled as he left his office, "But no matter. You leaving, is only a minor setback."

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate)**

It was a foreign experience for Naruhi, as we find her in the kitchen with her little sisters, Narumi and Tsubaki. They were making ramen for Kushina who didn't come out of the basement for a week. So Naruhi took it upon herself to make meals for her, and Narumi and Tsubaki helps out, to Naruhi's slight chagrin. But for some reason, Naruhi didn't mind.

When Naruhi returned to Konoha with her mother in her arms, Mikoto, Narumi, and Tsubaki hounded her, demanding to know what happened, and why Kushina was unconscious. After leading them to her room and locking the door along with activating the Sound Barrier Jutsu, Naruhi revealed everything that went down with her, Naruto, and Kushina. At first, the two redheads were angry that Naruhi knew that their brother was leaving and Naruhi stopped their mother from stopping Naruto, but Mikoto understood and told Narumi and Tsubaki that they're part of the reason why Naruto left in the first place, making them cry, realizing that she was right.

Over the week, Minato was busy with his Hokage duties and "looking" for Naruto. Naruhi can disagree to that, because the day after Naruto escaped, Naruhi snuck into the Hokage's office to find it a wreck, like someone had a major temper-tandum. One thing's for sure, Naruhi was not cleaning up the mess.

As for Kushina, she's been walking around the house like a zombie, doing absolutely nothing until she locked herself in the basement after the first day. When Minato would return home, he would try to talk to Kushina, only to receive silence in return. He would try to Hiraishin into the basement, but Kushina had destroyed the seals in the room.

Right now, Naruhi just finished making the ramen with her sisters. Honesty, she has had enough of her mother's solitude, and she was going to find out what her mother was doing all this time.

"Do you think kaa-san's all right?" Tsubaki asked as she, Tsubaki, and Naruhi with food in hand, head down to the basement, "She hasn't eaten in a week."

"She's a shinobi little sis." Naruhi told her, "In the Academy, we're been trained to last three weeks without food and one and a half weeks without water."

"They could teach us more, but the Civilian Council's taking money that suppose to be used for the Academy for improving the curriculum. I eavesdropped on the teachers talking about it." Narumi piped up.

"Well that's explains a lot." Naruhi grumbled, "No doubt our dear tou-san's letting them get away with it."

"But why would he do that?" Tsubaki asked, "He's supposed to be the best Hokage Konoha's ever had!"

"You'll be surprised." Naruhi said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Narumi asked, titting her head in a cute way.

"You'll found out soon enough my little sister." Naruhi assured her as she and her sisters stopped in front of the door to the basement, "Hold this please."

Naruhi handed the tray of food to Narumi and took out her lock-pick tools. Grabbing two tools, she began to work her magic.

"You sure you can break it?" asked a concerned Narumi, "These locks were made in the Land of Snow after all."

"As an Assassin, no lock is unbreakable to me." Naruhi told her, "You just have to have the right tools."

Finding the sweet spot, Naruhi destroyed the lock with one jerk, and quietly opened the door to find Kushina topless and tagging a punching bag furiously with no protection for her hands, lost in her memories and tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, Kushina screamed as a dealt one final punch, punching the bag clean off it's hinges and into a wall. Panting heavily, she turned to get another punching bag when she found her daughters at the door.

"Kaa-san, that's enough." Naruhi said, striding her to her, "They'll be nothing left of your hands if you keep doing what you're doing."

"I know, but…" Kushina just shook her head, "I've gotten so weak. And that damn seal Minato-teme put on me made me a failure of a mother."

"Kaa-san?" Narumi and Tsubaki asked in shock. Why did she insult their father like that? Then again, he's mostly responsible for Naruto's attitude towards them.

"No kidding." Naruhi said, as she led Kushina to the nearby sofa and pushed her down on it, "But for now, eat, because I've got something to reveal to you all."

"Before you do…" Kushina said weakly, "Can you take me to… his room?"

Naruhi growled but sighed, "Fine, but you gotta eat first. I'm not about to let you stumble down the stairs."

Nodding, Kushina accepted the food from Narumi and began to down it. She didn't realize it, but she really was starving.

* * *

**(Council Chambers, a while later)**

"Kakashi. Jiraiya-sama. Thank you for coming." Minato said.

"No problem my favorite student." Jiraiya said, "We just felt that as soon as we've awakened, that you and the others need to get the information we have on Naruto as soon as possible."

"What possible information could you have on the demon?" asked a civilian council member, making the Clan Heads and one of the Elders, the former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, scowl at the stupid council member.

"Yeah, how is it that a nine-year-old Academy student managed to defeat two of the greatest shinobi in the village?" asked another civilian council member.

"Before I answer that, I have to tell you Minato." Jiraiya took a deep breath before dropping the bombshell, "Your son Naruto, is the true Child of Prophecy."

"What?!" Minato stood up, shocked as everyone's eyes widened, "How can that be? You said that Narumi or Tsubaki could be the Child of Prophecy, not Naruto!"

"They don't bear the marks of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami like Naruto does sensei." Kakashi said, "And he's not just an ordinary nine-year-old child. It looks like he's been training in secret, for he mastered your two jutsu, the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin."

Minato's jaw dropped, "That… that can't be."

"Not only that, but he has a animal partner in the form of a fox, he knows the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and knows fuinjutsu, for he released a few levels of his gravity and resistance seals, making him faster than an average jonin." Jiraiya reported, "In all honesty, I think he showed off a bit of his power and strength, and is hiding more."

"Who knows how long he's been training, because he did something you're still working on, and that using the Odama Rasengan with the Hiraishin."

"Damn." Minato muttered. How much power was Naruto hiding? There's no way he can let him roam free.

"Minato." Hizuren spoke up, "I know that you're thinking, but you can't put your son into the Bingo Book. He didn't graduate from the Academy, thus making him an unregistered shinobi."

Minato growled, knowing the old monkey was right.

"What will we do now?" asked a member of the Shinobi Advisory Board, Mitokado Homura, "With that demon on the loose, he may come back for your daughters to get his powers back-"

"He won't, because he's not the Kyuubi." Hiruzen snapped, "If he is, then why didn't he get his powers back first before escaping?"

"Still, we should put them on 24/7 ANBU watch." Utatane Koharu, another member, suggested, "And what about the Hunter-nin sent after him."

"They still haven't found him yet. And the 24/7 surveillance won't be necessary." Minato said, "For now we'll have a ten minute recess, then we'll decide the fate of Naruto since he holds the Soul of Kyuubi and is the Child of Prophecy."

"This would never have happened if you've been a proper father Minato!" the Inuzuka Matriarch, Inuzuka Tsume, snarled as she got up and stormed out of the room.

"Troublesome." the head of the Nara clan, Nara Shikaku said, frowning at the current Hokage, "I speak for the Clan Heads, save for the Uchiha, when I say that Tsume-san has a valid point."

With that, the Clan Heads filed out of the room, without sparing Minato another glance.

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate, Naruto's former room)**

"Kaa-san, you been like avoiding everyone this past week. What's on your mind?" Naruhi asked.

"I was just looking back on my behavior while that loyalty seal was on my neck." Kushina said, "And well…"

"The memories made you so angry that you were beating up on that poor punching bag." Naruhi guessed, making Kushina nod.

"I really thought Minato loved me, and now I found out that he put that seal on me after he rescued me from those Kumo-nin. It wasn't a complete loyalty seal, but it was enough to make me a fangirl back then."

"He's been enforcing it every year." Naruhi confirmed, "And when he "defeated" Kyuubi, there wasn't any need for enforcing the seal, because in your fangirl mind, he's all powerful, and he always knows what's best."

Kushina grabbed her hair in frustration, "I know! Me being influenced by the loyalty seal, that was not the real me! I would've never ignored all my children! I remember Minato telling me to only focus on Narumi and Tsubaki, but if the seal wasn't on me, I would've told that fool to go to hell, married or not!"

Naruhi sighed, but happy that her mother was showing her true self, and it's better than her "wife of the Hokage-like" personality.

"Kaa-san, why would tou-san do that to you?" Narumi asked.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, it stems back to his genin days." Kushina grumbled, as Tsubaki noticed a small book on Naruto's desk. She went over and took the book, opening it to find that it was…

"Onii-chan's…journal?" she said, drawing the other's attention.

"Naruto keeps a journal?" Kushina asked, surprised as Tsubaki handed to her and began to read it with her and Narumi. Naruhi didn't need to read it. Instead, she took out the book entitled "Project K", and waited for them to finish reading.

* * *

**(Konoha Playground)**

At the playground were Naruto's friends, the shy Hyuuga Hinata, the aggressive Hyuuga Hisana, the gossip Yamanaka Ino, the reserved Yamanaka Kyoto, the book-smart Haruno Sakuya, the feisty Inugami Akira, the weapon-loving Higarashi Tenten, and the Uchiha princess Uchiha Satsuki, hanging around with Naruto's letters in their hands detailing his feelings for them and why he left Konoha.

"I'm bored!" Ino wailed.

"Well, get used to it. Naruto-kun isn't here anymore thanks to his "loving" parents!" Hisana snapped.

"I just can't believe the Hokage would do that." Tenten said, "I thought with him being the Hokage, he would want all his children to be strong like them."

"Yeah well," Sakuya shrugged, "There's a lot of things we don't know, and quite honesty, I knew something was going on."

"You did?" Tenten asked, "When?"

"Come on guys. It's elementary! Naruto-kun kept getting attacked, and his dad did nothing to stop it." Sakuya explained, "Plus, I've seen some of those people still walking around the village even though we've seen them getting hauled off to prison."

The others couldn't deny it. Sometimes when they look for Naruto they've seen him with Naruhi, Itachi, or the others, while ANBU takes the mob to Torture and Interrogation. Now that they think about it, sometimes they've seen some of the same faces!

"Only the Hokage can get someone out of prison." Kyoko said quietly.

"But why would he do that?!" Hisana snapped, grabbing her hair in frustration.

"Because everyone thinks he's the Kyuubi." Akira said, making everyone look at her, "Naruto-kun only housed the soul, so no doubt everyone thinks he's the fox."

"How do you know that?" Ino asked.

"Because his scent is similar to a fox's. It's the only explanation." Akira shrugged, "And somehow, Naruto-kun's status was revealed to the public. The Hokage did tell everyone what happened to the chakra, but not the soul."

"And no one can kill a Bijuu." Sakuya added, "They may be demons, but they were originally made of chakra."

The girls fell silent to ingest what Sakuya said.

"It still doesn't change my feelings for them." Hinata piped up after a long pause, "Demon or no demon, I love Naruto-kun, just like all of you." she said with a blush, making the others blush furiously.

"Hahaha! Where you get that idea?" Tenten laughed nervously, but knew Hinata had her and the others there.

"All we can do now is wait for his return," Satsuki said, finally speaking, "And when he does, I'm sure he'll fix what's broken, and stick it to his prick of a father. You know, me and Itachi-nii's now wondering who's worse, Naruto's father, or our own?"

"Tie." the other girls deadpanned, making Satsuki sweatdrop.

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate)**

Naruhi was on Naruto's patio, watering the flowers that he grew there with a small water jutsu. She has to admit, aside from running pranks, he's pretty good at gardening.

"Another best kept secret, little brother?" Naruhi asked, smiling to herself.

Another reason why she's outside is that her mother and her two little sister were currently crying their eyes out while reading Naruto's journal, detailing the pain Naruto felt by the loneliness and ignorance, how he felt when they ignore him and favored Narumi and Tsubaki, how the villagers beat him in his birthday, and finally how he had enough.

It also details how he met Kyuubi and another beast in them called Arwen, who's a dragon, much to the girl's surprise. It was even more of a surprise at how Kyuubi was actually a vixen, and how she revealed what really happened on the night of her attack, and what would happen if Narumi and Tsubaki used Kyuubi's chakra.

"_Narumi and Tsubaki would've gone berserk if they used more than two tails? How could I miss that?!_" Kushina groaned in her head, "_I'm one of the top Seal Master in the Elemental Countries above Jiraiya! And more importantly, how could Minato miss that?! I know he created the Hiraishin, but even a Seal Master like him would not have miss that!_"

The journal also explained Naruto's relationship with Kyuubi, Arwen, his sister Naruhi, Itachi, Yugao, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Hayate, Gemna, Ibiki, Mikoto, and how they all trained and took care of him. Kushina was amazed at some of the words Naruto used since he was so young when he wrote in the journal and was even more surprised that the "plush fox" she seen was actually a real fox Naruto saved.

There was also a shocking revelation that made their eyes widen. He had feelings for his two little sisters, but their attitudes kept him at bay.

"Him too?" Narumi and Tsubaki said, with Kushina raising an eyebrow at them, and making them blush the same color as their hair and dive under Naruto's bed, squealing.

But then, there was one entry that alarmed Kushina.

_-Shit just got real. I just returned from the Hokage's office following a prank on the ANBU guarding it, and found a book called Project K. After skimming through it, I'm now madder than a female catching a peeping tom in the hot spring on a hot afternoon, and that's put it lightly. The marriage between my mom and Minato might as well be false! How could he do this to his own children, to my sisters, Narumi and Tsubaki? Now I understand why he focuses on the two. I should tell kaa-san, but I don't know if she's in on it or not, given her belief that Minato-teme's always right. She might even think I'm jealous and discipline me. Once I'm finished with his entry, I should- no, not yet. I should tell Naruhi first…-_

"Wha-What?" Kushina was shocked. Project K? Her and Minato's marriage might as well be false? Narumi and Tsubaki?

"What's going on?" she wondered as she turned a page.

_-Naruhi knows about it. At first I thought she was in on it, but now it explains why she always glare at Minato-teme with hatred behind his back. I even saw her on multiple occasions fighting the urge to gut the teme with her Hidden Blade, when he and kaa-san kiss sometimes. Now I know, but that's beside the point. From now on, I'll be training like a beast. Namikaze Minato is gonna pay for what's he's doing to my clan, the Uzumaki clan. And no matter how long it takes, that a promise!-_

"Naruhi!" Kushina screamed, making Narumi and Tsubaki's heads bump on the bed as Naruhi came in.

"Finish crying, kaa-san?" Naruhi asked as Narumi and Tsubaki crawled out from under the bed, holding their heads, "What is it?"

"What's going on? What's Minato planning? What's Project K? What does it have to do with Narumi and Tsubaki?" Kushina asked at a fast pace, shaking Naruhi, who now had swirly eyes.

"Slow down~" Naruhi moaned.

When she recovered, her face, voice, and posture took on serious tone as she whipped out the book Project K.

"I got this from the bastard's office since he'll be stuck in meetings all day today." she said, "Since you no longer have the seal on you and your mind's clear, it's time for you to learn about Project K, planned by half of the council and supported by your husband, Namikaze Minato. And girls, since your feelings for me and my brother are clear, you deserve to know."

She tossed the book to Kushina, who caught it.

"Why do I feel that why like our lives are about to change when we read this?" Kushina mused as Narumi and Tsubaki sat on either side of her.

"Trust me, you'll be glad that you did." Naruhi assured her, locking the door and activating the Sound Barrier Jutsu, as Kushina opened the book and began to read.

"Project…Kyuubi?"

* * *

**(Council Chambers)**

"So, what are you going to do, Hokage-sama?" one of the civilians asked.

"…I've decided to get the Fire Daimyo's assistance in the matter. Only he can approve Naruto's place in the Bingo Book so that we can find him." Minato said.

"Are you sure he can do it?" the one-eyed warhawk, Shimura Danzo, asked, "He may ask too many questions on why."

Minato sighed, "Lave him to me. I'm sure he'll do it since he's a friend of mine."

"_Good luck with that by successor._" Hiruzen thought, "_Besides, from what I found out by accident, one of the Fire Daimyo's wives is descended from the Uzumakis before their fall. And the Daimyo's not like those other daimyos who'll just bend over. *sigh* I have a bad feeling about this._"

Just then, Minato sneezed twice, jerking Hiruzen out of his thoughts.

"I'm ok." he said, waving it off, "Someone's may be talking about me. Maybe Iwa…" he said with a light laugh, while thinking of another excuse he'll tell Kushina.

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate)**

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA KILL ALL THOSE BASTARDS!"

The whole estate shook when Kushina had just finished reading Project K, and man was she pissed! As for Narumi and Tsubaki, they were mad as well, but with tears in their eyes.

"_I think they're taking it quite well._" Naruhi mused, as she watched her mother emitted massive quantities of sakki (killing intent).

In a nutshell…

During the days of the Nidaime Hokage, some of the higher-ups in Konoha aside from the Hokage started to let the fame from the previous war get to their heads, so they wanted absolute power for the village. They've seen how strong the Uzumaki clan is thanks to the Shodaime Hokage's wife, Uzumaki Mito, the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, so they wanted the clan to move and stay in Konoha. But the clan refused, opting to form an alliance instead.

But after the fall of Whirlpool by Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa forces, the only known survivor was Kushina, who was saved from the slaughter by Jiraiya. After the Kyuubi was transferred from the dying Mito to Kushina, she was enrolled in Konoha Academy, and placed in the same class as Minato so that they can be friends and he can seduce her. And since he wanted to make the village strong by becoming Hokage, he's the perfect candidate. And by him saving Kushina from the Konoha-nin disguised as Kumo-nin, she became infatuated with him, just as planned. But just to be on the safe side, a loyalty seal was put on Kushina the same night she was rescued.

From their union, Naruhi, Naruto, Narumi, and Tsubaki were born. The first child, Naruhi, showed great promise, but didn't have much of the Kyuubi's chakra within her system, so she's unfit to be the strong one, just like her brother Naruto, who his father sealed the Kyuubi's soul into. So they'll be used as scapegoats. As for Narumi and Tsubaki, they were a blessing for Project K since they were the youngest, and had the Kyuubi's chakra sealed within them after the Kyuubi was set free from Kushina and attacked, with Minato defeating it. Somehow, Kushina survived, so as a back up, she can be used for Project K's contingency plan.

Now all the high-ups have to do is to wait for the next phase of the plan, which is to turn Narumi and Tsubaki into baby factories so that they can produce strong shinobi with the strongest shinobi for the future of Konoha.

And that's Project K in a nutshell.

Now Kushina had murder in her eyes, and leaped up from the bed to leave the room, but two pairs of hands stopped her.

It was Narumi and Tsubaki.

"Don't kaa-san. If you attack now, tou- no, that man might pull a fast one and turn you and us into mindless drones with his seals." Narumi said, holding tight to her mother's arm.

"She's right." Tsubaki said, "We already lost our brother. We don't want to you and onee-chan either!"

The rage disappeared from Kushina's eyes when her youngest daughters got through to her. She wanted so badly to get at her so-called husband, but if something happened, Narumi, Tsubaki, and even Naruhi will be at Minato's mercy. She wasn't about it let that happen. Over her dead body!

"Well kaa-san. Got a plan, because we can't stay here any longer." Naruhi said, "With Naruto gone, Minato might alter the plans since Naruto cut loose the strings he had on him."

"…What time is it?" Kushina asked suddenly.

"It's 3:30pm. Why?" Naruhi answered, frowning.

"It's more than enough time." Kushina said, "Everyone, you have two hours to pack your things. We'll be leaving at six, because are not stay in this place any longer."

"But how?" Tsubaki asked, "How will we carry all of our stuff?"

"That's the beauty of fuinjutsu, my musume." Kushina smiled, "You just pack a months worth of rations in scroll, or on your skin." she explained, to Narumi and Tsubaki's surprised faces.

"Where are we going?" Naruhi asked, interested as the ladies left Naruto's room.

"To cash in a favor in the Fire Capital. Besides, when my friend there learns of this travesty, Konoha's gonna be in for a rude awakening, and Minato-teme will be too late to prevent the shitstorm that'll follow."

"_What language!_" Naruhi, Narumi, and Tsubaki thought as Kushina's hair took a similar appearance to Kyuubi's nine tails.

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze estate, 12:00am)**

Minato enter the estate, relived that the meetings were over. But then he entered the house, he could barely sense his daughter's presences. Concerned, he entered the living room, only to finds Kushina sitting there in a sofa and looking at him with dead eyes and folded arms, making him sigh, knowing what it was about.

"Kushina-chan, I-" he started.

"Enough Minato. I've already predicted what you're going to say." Kushina said with a falsely sweet voice, "That your hunter-nin couldn't find our son, so stop wasting my time."

"Huh…"

This confused Minato greatly. Kushina never acted like this, so what's going on? Was her patience wearing thin?

"Kushina-chan, are you ok?" Minato asked.

"Who me?" Kushina laughed, "Oh I'm actually feeling great. Real peachy. A shower and a cup of water later and my mind's clearer than today's sky."

That cryptic comment made Minato nervous, which unfortunately show on his face, making Kushina smile more.

"Look, I'm sorry for telling you that we have to ignore Naruto and Naruhi, but it's for the best for the village."

"I'm agree." Kushina nodded, "Which is what I would've said if I was my old self, _Minato-kun_~"

Now Minato was alarmed. Kushina was not acting like herself. She was suppose to be a lovesick fan girl, who never objected to anything he said, truth or lie. Could it be that the loyalty seal's losing it's power. If so, then he's got to fix it to keep Kushina to his side, otherwise Project K's plans are going to be flushed down the toilet, and Konoha's standing as number one of the five most powerful villages in the Elemental Countries will be put in jeopardy.

"Listen to me Kushina, as the Hokage and your husband-"

One second later, Minato was on his knees, singing soprano while holding his manbits. He looked up to see Kushina; her hair in Kyuubi Mode while her face was distorted in rage, and her eyes suddenly shimmering, turning purple with ripples in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE NOT A HUSBAND OR A FATHER! YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?! YOU PUT A LOYALTY SEAL ON ME, AND MARRIED ME TO CONTROL MY CLAN, THE UZUMAKI CLAN! AND YOU PLAN ON TURNING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER INTO THE VILLAGE'S WEAPONS AND USE THEM FOR BREEDING STOCK?! YOU SICK FUCK!"

She charged her hand with chakra and slapped Minato, breaking his jaw and sending him from the living room into the kitchen.

"_Impossible!_ _How did Kushina find out about the seal; about my plans for Narumi and Tsubaki? It's only documented in the book!_" Minato thought, as Kushina stepped into the kitchen. He tried to get up but…

"_I can't move!_" he thought panicking.

"Don't bother. I've put a temporary paralysis seal on you." Kushina informed him, "I know for a fact that you are not under a genjutsu, which means it's all you. You never loved me, or our children, and no matter what, you put the village first. Some family man you are!" she spat.

"Kushi-" he wheezed, but Kushina kicked him in the face.

"Shut up, because I've got news for you. From now on, it's Uzumaki-sama to you, because our marriage is over. As for Narumi, Tsubaki, and Naruhi, I'm taking them with me. There's no way in hell I'm leaving them with you after what I've learned from your little Project K plan!" she snarled.

Minato thought he was going to have a heart attack. He and the higher-ups in Konoha have found out. Now he can't let Kushina leave, no matter what.

"If you think I'll let you leave, you're mistaken Kushina." he growled while trying to move, "I just use force to get your memories erased and turn you back into the loyal puppy you were before. And my daughters WILL see my way."

That got him a sharp, painful kick to the sternum, sending him into a tree in the backyard area, where Kushina followed menacingly.

"Big words for someone who restricted by a paralysis seal." Kushina taunted, "Some genius you are. You have no power over me or my children anymore."

Kushina then picked up Minato and leaned him on the eye, glaring at him with hatred.

"This is from your daughters, Naruhi, Narumi, and Tsubaki!" she said, then kneed Minato in his nut-sack hard, three times. Due to the paralysis seal, he couldn't cradle his balls, and instead squealed in pain.

"And this is from me and more importantly, Naruto!" Kushina screamed, punching him twice in the face, flooring him.

Stomping her foot on Minato's chest and digging it into it, Kushina sneered, "You must be in pain sweetheart. Now you know how I felt when I learned of the lie you crafted. But don't worry, you'll be able to patch yourself up once I dispel."

At Minato's confused then shocked look, Kushina laughed loudly, "You really think she's that stupid teme? I'm just a Shadow Clone. Boss and the kids have left _hours_ ago while you were busy with your little problem. They should be in the Fire Capital now, where the Fire Daimyo no doubt have already approved of yours and Boss's divorce. Expect a summons from the Fire Daimyo later in the afternoon. Have a nice day, Namikaze Minato-teme."

Giving a mock salute followed by a one-gun salute, Kushina Shadow Clone dispelled, as just the paralysis seal wore off, finally allowing Minato to cradle his aching balls, and let out a roar of rage in the process.

* * *

**(Fire Capital, Forest Area)**

The real Kushina breathed out a sigh of relief. She and her daughter managed to make to the Fire Capital, and got an audience with the Fire Daimyo. Long story short, he was pissed when the Uzumakis presented the Project K book, along with a bonus Naruhi didn't tell the others about: The Black Book of Konoha that detailed the village's dirty dealings found in a compartment under the table of the council chambers.

Make no mistake that the Fire Daimyo's going to be having a personal meeting with the Hokage in his office real soon.

"**So, you're finally alone.**"

Right now, Kushina was by herself in the woods, turning to the source of the voice.

"You." she growled, taking out her Uzuken, "You've been plaguing me in my head all this week. Who exactly are you?"

There was shrill laugh, then the sound of footsteps in front of Kushina. What came from the shadows was not what Kushina was expecting.

"No…" she muttered, "How? You're not a Shadow Clone! Why do you look like…me?!"

The figure who look like Kushina smirked, opening her eyes to reveal yellow eyes.

"**Why do I like you?**" the doppelganger taunted, "**Because I am you, you baka, and I'm looking to have some fun with myself, me-chan~…**"

Kushina stepped back frightened, as Shadow Kushina gave off an evil laugh, drawing a distorted version of Kushina's Uzuken.

"**Because I am a Shadow. The true self.**"

* * *

**(A/N: I was gonna be the Grinch and end it here, but I'm in a giving mood, and it's CHRISTMAS!)**

* * *

**(TIMESKIP, Western Lands, Naruto's Homestead Mansion, October 10, 4 years later)**

The years have definitely been kind to Naruto physically after he finished training with the teacher Kami, Yami, and Shinigami choose for Naruto. He just turned 13, he's now five foot seven inches, and has a lean yet muscular body. His whisker marks were thinner, and his blonde hair now had a few red strands. But it did not come without sacrifice, as the last four years has been hell as Inari, Yami, and his teachers guaranteed. That and the teacher abused Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu to the max.

Sparda held no bullets back when it came to training. He had Naruto fight many demons ranging from lesser to greats while teaching him his weapons fighting style. He even took him to a couple of demonic lairs to collect the Devil Arms his sons lost during a fight with Mundus's descendent. Naruto surprised Sparda by retrieving and returning them to Sparda so that they'll get back to Dante, Vergil, and Nero. Naruto also crafted guns similar to Sparda and Dante's, also calling them Ebony and Ivory. He also now own his own Devil Arm, a copy of Dante's Rebellion called Soul Rebellion that can turn into an angelic scythe named Osiris, and a demonic axe named Arbiter.

Sparda's final test for Naruto was a one-on-six battle with Naruto battling Dante, Trish, Lady, Vergil, Lucia, and Nero. The fight was rough, but from the jaws of defeat, Naruto managed to eke out a win by using a Shadow Clone to nick Dante's Pandora Devil Arm from him and went hog-wild with it, and nearly used the Omen attack, forcing Dante and the others to surrender, gaining Sparda's seal of approval.

Raizen showed no mercy, and set his expectation bar extremely high. Not only did he teach reiyoku and youki manipulation and techniques, he supervised Naruto's training exercises, and gave a strict warning that if Naruto fails to do the set amount of exercises, he would spend a day in Makai with no weapons, tools, or protection. It was enough to make even the females faint. However, Raizen was surprised that Naruto managed to do a thousand of everything (push-ups, sit-ups, etc.), and not get sent to Makai. It wasn't easy, but Naruto barely managed to impress Raizen.

Raizen's final test involved him taking Naruto to Makai for a one-on-one fight between them. Naruto found out first hand why Raizen was called the Demon King, and was losing badly. But luck smiled on Naruto when he started to use Arwen's chakra, and attracted a Dark Flame Dragon, and sealed it into his arm. After forming a contract with the dragon, who was revealed to be a female, Naruto used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack empowered by Arwen's chakra to break through Raizen's Demon Gun attack to defeat him, and gaining his seal of approval.

Edge Master bought many weapons for Naruto to use. While Naruto was skeptical at using so many weapons that were not swords, Edge Master convinced Naruto that he may not be able to use only swords, and staffs, ring blades, lances, and other weapons can turn the tide of battle if he uses them right. He also taught Naruto weapons crafting, a skill that allowed Naruto to creates his own Ebony and Ivory handguns.

Edge Master's final test was for Naruto to create his own Soul weapons and use them to defeat Algol, the Hero King. So Naruto used part of his soul to create Soul Ravager and Soul Requiem, and climbed the Tower of Remembrance to face off against Algol. The battle was fierce and at some times would go either way, but Naruto used to afterimage to make Algol think he won, then knocked him of the tower, defeating him and gaining Edge Master's seal of approval.

Ryu Hayabusa simply expanded on Naruto's shinobi training by teaching him the Hayabusa style Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. During the training, Naruto would tell Ryu about the shinobi skills at Konoha, and Ryu noted that the upcoming shinobi there are missing out on a lot. Ryu would also take Naruto out on missions with him, and one time, Naruto had to save Ryu from the Grip of Murder curse on his arm.

Ryu's final test was for Naruto to hunt down a missing-nin from a Mugen-Tenshin shinobi village named Raizen, who survive death dealt from a former missing-nin. Naruto had an array of problems when Raizen copied some of Naruto's chakra-based techniques. So Naruto improvised and used Kyuu's chakra he gained from her before she left to attack Raizen, with Raizen unable to copy the move, ending with his death and gainig Ryu's seal of approval.

Revan taught Naruto various Force powers and all forms of lightsaber combat skills, Jedi and Sith style. Like Revan suspected when he first saw Naruto, Naruto was a natural. Revan could only mused what would happen if Naruto was born on a different planet and decided to become a Jedi or a Sith. He also taught Naruto how to construct a lightsaber, and when Naruto constructed his own, he built two waterproof, dual-phase, curved-hilted lightsabers with one blade being white with a black core and the another blade being silvery-white. The hilts are specially designed to attach together to create a double-bladed lightsaber.

Revan's final test for Naruto was the Jedi Trials. The first three trials, Skill, Courage, and Flesh, involved Revan fighting Naruto as a full Jedi, a full Sith, and a Dark Jedi respectively. After the Trials of Flesh when Revan cut of Naruto's hands, Naruto blacked out from the pain to complete the Trials of Spirit and Insight, in which Naruto faced off against his dark self and shadow self, with the latter allowing Naruto to receive a new power unlike any other, and gain Revan's seal of approval after his hands regenerated.

Mishima Jinpachi, on the other hand, tested Naruto first by dropping them off a cliff and see if he can climb back up without using chakra. Naruto managed to successfully do so, while listening to Kyuu's rant about ripping Jinpachi's head off. Jinpachi was relived that Naruto made it, but was surprised that Naruto didn't hate his guts for it. He taught Naruto his family fighting style, the Mishima Fight Karate Style, and sometimes wished that Naruto was his son and not Heihachi.

Jinpachi's final test was for Naruto to face off against Mishima Heihachi himself at his Honmaru Castle. Honesty, Heihachi's mouth and demeanor was all Naruto need to not hold back against the bald-head asshole. Despite Heihachi's strength, Naruto easily defeated Heihachi in an uneventful match, and gained Jinpachi's seal of approval.

Hazama was not pleasant to be around. He was constantly belittling Naruto, and reminding him about the hell he suffered in Konoha. The day Naruto snapped, Hazama explained that he was only riling Naruto up so that he can be immune to others trying to use psychological warfare to get under this skin. Now that Naruto understood, he started counter-trolling Hazama, his words impressing the God of Trolls himself. In addition, he taught Naruto how to gather information discreetly, and how to draw on the power known as the Azure, allowing them to use an item called the Azure Grimoire.

Hazama's final test was for Naruto to find and defeat the Mad Dog Azrael from an organization called Sector Seven. During the fight, Naruto had Azrael on the ropes until the latter released his seal known as Enchant: Dragunov that caused Naruto all kinds of problems and forced him to retreat. Hazama later revealed that Naruto was not meant to win, but to gather information on Azrael, and which Naruto succeeded with flying colors. After Hazama gave Naruto his seal of approval, Naruto summoned several Shadow Clones to beat the crap out of Hazama.

Seijuro Hiko acted as though he didn't want to teach Naruto due to the fear he'll be like his previous wayward student, Himura Kenshin, aka Battosai the Manslayer. When Naruto learned about Hiko's relationship with Kenshin, Naruto grabbed a katana and attacked Hiko while yelling at him that he was not Kenshin. He is Naruto of the Uzumaki clan. That was enough to get Hiko to relent and finally teach Naruto the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu style Kenjutsu.

Hiko's final test was simple. Naruto had to overcome Hiko's Kuzuryusen (Nine-Head Dragon Flash) that will kill him. Naruto was rooted to the spot by Hiko's sakki and was nearly hit until Naruto remembered that he can't die yet and used all combined all his battojutsu training to perform the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (Heaven's Bridging Dragon Spark) to overcome Hiko's attack. Hiko thought he died until Naruto until that he put a genjutsu over the katana he was using, revealing it to be a sakabato (reversed blade sword) katana he crafted. Despite being peeved that Naruto cheated him out of death, Hiko gave Naruto his seal of approval.

Ra's al Ghul worked with Naruto mostly in the darkness of a cave, and exposed him to a psychotropic hallucinogenic drug that showed disturbed images of what Naruto fears. To Ghul's surprised, Naruto was barely affected by the drug, and adapted to the darkness well, gaining night-vision in the process. He also taught Naruto philosophy and his feelings about injustice, sometimes triggering arguments about the latter subject.

Ghul's final test was for Naruto to find and subdue him in the wave a cloaked shinobi in the darkness while under the effects of the hallucinogenic drug. Ghul underestimated Naruto after he attacked Naruto, leaving a scar. Naruto injured the other shinobi in the same place and fooled Ghul, making him surrender. Ghul would've tried to induct Naruto if it hasn't been for Yami watching the proceedings, and instead have Naruto his seal of approval.

Neo built a machine specifically for Naruto that allows him to load information into his brain, similar to what he experience during his training days. Thanks to it, Neo uploaded several programs into Naruto's brain that allowed Naruto to learn what he calls the Matrix Fist, that consist of Kung Fu styles, Kempo styles, Judo, Savate, Jujitsu, Karate, Eskrima, Drunken Boxing, Taekwondo, Wushu, and other old world styles. Even after learning the Matrix Fist, Naruto insisted on sparring with Neo from time to time to truly master the Matrix Fist. Neo even taught Naruto a gravity style version of his superhuman powers, even teaching him how to fly.

Neo's final test for Naruto is for him to take on several waves of Neo's cloned archenemy, Agent Smith. Naruto used every simple martial art he learn to kill the clones, until they combined to form a giant Agent Smith, forcing Naruto take to the skies. But to his surprise, the battle was easy as he delivered a Rider Kick that broke the giant Smith to little pieces, earning Neo's seal of approval.

Master Chief bought different kinds of firearms he gathered from his fight with the Covenant and the Prometheans, and taught Naruto how to use them while running him through exercises used by ES.W.A.T. in an impossible-to-get-to floating city in the Western Lands called Olympus. Halfway in the training, Master Chief implanted cybernetic-implants that allow Naruto to use Sprint, Active Camouflage, Armor Lock, Drop Shield, Hologram, and Hardlight Shield. To make sure the abilities doesn't rip Naruto apart (for his ass will be grass with Kami), Master Chief implanted a A.I. unit to manage his abilities codenamed KOS-MOS.

Master Chief's final test for Naruto is for him to destroy a base in the Western Lands that's run by the Insurrection. During Naruto's raid on the base, it became a three-way battle when Project Freelancer crashed the party. Everything was in disarray, but managed to gather some information the Insurrection had on Project Freelancer's illegal A.I. experiments to give to Master Chief. Master Chief was impressed was thankful for the information, giving Naruto his seal of approval.

Akuma did not pull his punches with Naruto, who have the scars to prove it, but made sure the training was not extreme enough to get himself in the crosshairs with Yami. He first taught Naruto the basics of the Ansatsuken, then his own style. He even had Naruto run mountainous courses for hours at a time, and would beat Naruto down until Naruto finally unlocked the Satsui no Hadou. After Akuma's beatdown by the others, Akuma started teaching Naruto how to tame the Satsui no Hadou, and luckily for Akuma, Naruto didn't lose any of his defining features. Unknown to Akuma, Naruto managed to evolve the Satsui no Hadou into something greater.

Akuma's final test…for Naruto to fight him. Simple? No. Because to Naruto's horror, Akuma became one with the Satsui no Hadou, turning into Oni. And just when it couldn't get worse, Oni upgraded into Shin Oni in the middle of the battle. Naruto was about to get killed and give into the Satsui no Hadou, when he awakened the power within him and gained the Power of Nothingness, and at the last second, used the Metsu Shoryuken , and then the Metsu Hadouken, followed by a Metsu Rasengan to defeat Shin Oni. Yami and Inari then intervened and reverted Shin Oni back to Akuma, who received a major ass-chewing from the two gods and gave Naruto his seal of approval.

Aqua on the other hand was not a fan of teaching Naruto due to him having darkness, and fear that the darkness within him will make him go berserk while she trains him. Naruto and the others did not bother her about it and went on to continue that they were doing until she finally gave in. Not only did she heal Naruto from his injuries from training, she taught Naruto light-based magic skills, and took him to a distorted reality of the Keyblade Graveyard, where Naruto acquired the No Name and Two Across Keyblades.

Aqua's final test was the Mark of Mastery exam, something Naruto felt he was going to fail miserably. The first stage has moving, attacking orbs that Naruto easily destroyed. The second stage has Naruto face off against Aqua, who went full Keyblade Master Mode on Naruto, forcing him to combine the light and dark element to use Twilight magic, shocking and defeating Aqua. After teaching Aqua that it's not about light and darkness, it's how you use it, Aqua conceded and gave Naruto her seal of approval.

Kazama Jun also took responsibility of healing Naruto, and taught him her fighting style, Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts. She also forced him to meditate with her scary demeanor, and showed him how to be one with nature. She would take him to visit Jin, but became disastrous when Naruto and Jin fought, due to Jin being as ass. The consequences would be a days worth of mediation for both, something Naruto did not want to do. In the end, Naruto and Jin warmed up to each other, making Jun happy.

Jun's final test was strange in Naruto's view. It was a one-on-one fight between him and Jun. During the fight, Jun was attacking with such ferociously, that Naruto wondered if she was the one. When Naruto defeated her, purple ooze formed around her body, allowing her to get back up a second time to fight, but it was not enough as Naruto defeated her a second time, returning her to her original self. Ignoring Naruto questions about what happened, she gave him her seal of approval and left with smirk on her face.

Morrigan Aensland had more a hands-on approach to things, literally. She taught Naruto formal matters in all kinds of forms, and also taught Naruto the human anatomy, while flirting with him in the process. Once Naruto hit twelve, she started his sexual education, and boy did Naruto hate it at first due him getting extremely embarrassed about the whole subject. Kyuu was more than will to be Naruto's partner in his sex lessons, and found that Naruto was kind of a natural. That and him inheriting Kyuu's feral nature helped a lot.

Morrigan's final test originally horrified Naruto to no end. He had to take out on date and satisfy her with the deadline being midnight. Gathering his confidence, Naruto took Morrigan to a fancy restaurant, using his own money and proving to be the ultimate gentleman. After Naruto rented out the most expensive inn room, he and Morrigan went at it well into the night, giving Morrigan the best fucking she had in her life. When morning came, she gave Naruto her seal of approval, as well as now officially sticking to Naruto like white on rice, much to his chagrin.

Jill Valentine just took Naruto out on zombie hunting missions with her, something Naruto hated, and taught him about making and using explosives. Naruto wanted to learn her military fighting styles of CQC – Close Quarter Combat, and Krav Maga. Jill was surprised since she believed that Naruto would have no interest since he already has many fighting styles. Then again, she did owe him one when he saved her from a suppose-to-be-dead Wesker's improved mind-control device during one mission.

Jill's final test was for Naruto to take out Wesker for good. Naruto hunted him down only to find out that the real Wesker was end and he was just a clone. But Naruto was all too happy to kick his ass and give him the same death the original Wesker got. Naruto award was a kiss on the cheek from Jill and her seal of approval.

Shihoin Yoruichi, in Naruto's view, really put Namikaze Minato to shame in terms of speed. Yoruichi toyed with Naruto first by playing tag, making Naruto completely shred his gravity and resistance seals and pushed his Advanced Hiraishin to the limit, finally catching Yoruichi after completely running out of chakra. Yoruichi then proceeded to work on Naruto's speed by teaching him her infamous version of the Shunpo (Flash Step), and all currently known Kido spells. She had Naruto use Shunpo with Hiraishin one time, with disastrous but impressive results.

Yoruichi's final test was a game of tag, all while avoiding the wrath of Yoruichi's former partner, Soifon and her released zanpakuto, Suzumebachi, after Yoruichi lied to her about Naruto raping her. Poor Naruto was stung all over, and was about to get hit in one of the same areas Soifan stung when he surprised both ladies by activating Shunko and tagging Yoruichi. Then it took another hour to calm Soifon down and explain the truth. While Naruto was pissed about the lie Yoruichi spewed, he could denying the results, and got Yoruichi's seal of approval, while getting her back by locking her in a room with Soifon.

Tifa Lockhart, unlike the others, was pretty distracted while training Naruto in elemental spells and her fighting style. No one can put their finger on it, but whenever she comes back from the bar she owns, she has a dazed look and in real fidgety. Naruto tries to get her to talk about it, but all he gets from her is a red face and shaky legs.

Tifa's final test, well…there wasn't one. Tifa was absent the day she suppose to give Naruto his test, which was a one-on-one fight with her. Instead, Naruto goes to find Tifa and locates her at her 7th Heaven bar. Naruto then notices that the whole outside was under an illusion and dispelled it to find that the famed bar was now a whorehouse. Naruto enters the place and goes berserk in it, drawing out the master of the place, who wields the Manipulation Materia. He brings out his top girl, who was actually Tifa, and orders her to attack. But Naruto evaded her and used her fighting style to beat the man to a pulp, destroying the Manipulation Materia in the process and freeing the girls. While they got away, Naruto rounded up the man and his conies, and handed them over to the authorities, giving them the shattered remains of the Manipulation Materia as evidence. As for Tifa, Inari orders Naruto to keep an eye on her, and gives him Tifa's seal of approval on her behalf.

Lightning Farron expanded on Naruto's elemental spell training from Tifa, and teaching him how to be a leadership and how to use his surroundings to his advantage. Lightning takes him monster hunting, and twice she had to step in when he invokes the wrath of a larger monster. Naruto surprised her one time when he builds his own gunblade that is a cross between her first two ones she originally wielded, and challenged her to a spar to test it out, with ended up with Lightning winning.

Lightning's final test for Naruto was for him to rescue her sister's soul from the crutches of a revived fal'Cie, Barthandelus. When Naruto first sees him, he dubs him as "Super Pope". Using the super pope's own arrogance against him, Naruto swipes Serah's soul from his grasp and destroys him with a simple Demon Gun Mega before he could attempt to turn Naruto into a L'cie. Lightning thanks Naruto and gives him her seal of approval, reminding Naruto that he controls his own fate.

Alleyne was the strictest, militant, and harshest of all Naruto's teachers, and spent her time everyday actively sparring with Naruto in the outdoors is see if he's better than the day before to the point of exhaustion. That and she's curious to see Naruto new abilities and weapons. She measured his progress via point system like with her other apprentices. The only mistake Naruto's made was calling her fortune cookie, and later found himself on the receiving end of her wrath one time.

Alleyne's final test was the mother of all final tests. Naruto had to fight Alleyne in a forest with all his gained skills and abilities until he gets one hundred points. You could say that the battle was epic, and if witnessed by an audience, it could be sung for decades. In the closing minutes, Naruto outwits Alleyne by turning the environment against her and defeating her with a Rasengan, forcing her to submit. Wordlessly, she gives Naruto her seal of approval and whispers "100 points", as she walks away with a smile.

Now that almost all of his teachers left to do their own thing, it was now Naruto's 13th birthday, and today he was suppose to meet two new teachers who were born in the Elemental Countries.

"Wake up."

"Mmm."

That is, if he was get up out the bed now.

"Naruto-sama, wake up."

"Aaa, what?"

"Mou. After what I just did to try and wake you up… Naruto-sama!"

Naruto opened his blue eyes to found himself face to face with a cute face with green eyes, yellow-blonde hair, and a pair of fox ears.

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto cleared his eyes to find the foxgirl straddling his legs wearing a blue and purple kunoichi dress with a flower design over a sleeveless skintight turtleneck, matching arm-guards, red wristbands, dark purple stockings, black and silver sash with a purple ribbon, black and red shinobi sandals, and a yellow fox girl sticking out from her dress.

"Wha?" he groaned, "Who are you?"

"Naruto-sama." Yukikaze whined, "Don't you recognize me?"

Naruto blinked, looking at her before his eyes widened, "It can't be. Yukki-chan?!"

Yukikaze's eye brightened, "You finally recognized me!"

"I didn't know you had a human form." he said, looking at her up and down.

"You never asked, which is a good thing considering my appearance." Yukikaze said, blushing.

Naruto could only agree, until he noticed Yukikaze face covered in a white substance and she had look of lust.

"Uh Yukki-chan, what's on your face?" he asked slowly.

"Oh this?" Yukikaze smiled, "Just me giving you a happy birthday wake up call."

"Wake up ca-"

Naruto suddenly realized what she did, now noticing his raging morning wood covered with you-what-what and growled at Yukikaze.

"You. Me. Shower. Now!" Naruto said, before picking up Yukikaze, who squeaked, and took her to his bathroom.

Meanwhile downstairs, the other occupants were having breakfast.

At the table was Morrigan and Tifa, the latter who managed to recover somewhat from her forced sex addiction that turned her into a prostitute. The others four girls were Naruto's training buddies who help refined his skills.

Kosaka Shigure, a weapons specialist. She is a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long waist-length raven hair tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She normally dresses in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings, and underneath she wears a shinobi mesh and a fundoshi. Her default weapon is a tsuba-less nodachi made by her father. She meet Naruto when their training runs intersected, and hung out sparring ever since.

Sakurai Azumi, a Hayabusa kunoichi who's a clone of Ryu's best friend's sister, Kasumi. She has the appearance a slender, physically-fit and petite, well-endowed teenage girl with light brown hair with a red tint style in a low ponytail, light skin, maple-colored eyes, and wears a black kunoichi outfit with flower-patterned pants, white hand-guards, and a black top with fishnet cleavage. Unlike her original, she shows no hestitation, and will fight anyone who challenges her. She came with Ryu to help him with Naruto's training, and became friends with the latter.

Fujibayashi Sheena, an elemental seal and summon master. She is a beautiful, well-endowed young woman with violet hair styled in a spiky ponytail, light skin, brown eyes, and wearing a light purple kunoichi robe with arm-warmers over a sleeveless white corset, black pants, and light purple, blue and black boots. Despite being an excellent melee-fighter, she's real clumsy. Naruto saved her from her own village and she now sticks with Naruto and help them him out like the others.

And finally, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko; a girl born from an 11-year-old Naruto experimenting with his Sexy Jutsu and Shadow Clone Jutsu while trying to create the Sexy Bunshin no Jutsu. But Kyuu decided to be mischievous and surged her chakra into the jutsu, knocking him out. When Naruto woke up, he found a female version of himself with her own soul cuddling up against him. She has a fiery and feisty personality, and all of Naruto abilities.

Kyuu explained that Naruko was now a summon who can be stored in his mindscape and take her place. When asked what she meant by that, she explained that she had to leave Naruto to go to Narumi and Tsubaki to recover her chakra since she spent the rest of hers creating a secondary chakra containing her chakra in Naruto. When Naruto turned 12, she left, with both of them promising that they'll see each other again, and Naruto would free Kyuu when he's able to.

"You would think that Naruto would use a Sound Barrier Jutsu." Azumi grumbled, prodding at her breakfast.

Morrigan giggled, "Yukki-chan human body must be delicious that Naruto forgot to be the jutsu."

"What was your first clue?" Sheena asked wryly, as she used one of seals to block out the sounds of Naruto and Yukikaze's love making in the shower.

"Ah…" Shigure said, "Naruko-chan's…gone."

The girls turned to find Naruko's empty seat with her half-eaten breakfast.

"Kinky." Morrigan grinned, knowing what Naruko was about to do.

"You think everything's kinky." Tifa moaned, "And please stop talking about sex."

"You're became such a killjoy." Azumi noted, "Don't tell me you gonna do abstinence."

"I never said that!" Tifa squeaked, turning red in one second.

Suddenly, one of Sheena's seals reacted, making her perk up, "They're here." she said as the doorbell opened.

The girls went to the living room with Shigure opening the door. She blinked twice, surprised at one of the people at the door. Aside from the well-endowed woman with violet-blue hair, red eyes, and wearing kunoichi robes, the man besides her despite the gruff look, he looked like an older version of Namikaze Minato, Naruto's damn father.

"Are you two the ones Inari sent?" Shigure asked, with no pauses between her words. The others were also tense by the man's appearance.

"The very same." the woman nodded, smiling, "I am Uzumaki Sayuri, half-sister of Uzumaki Kushina. And this man is the older brother of Yondaime Hokage: the Original Yellow Flash, Namikaze Arashi."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow as Shigure, Azumi, and Tifa's mouths were agape, with the man known as the Original Yellow Flash wearing a cocky smirk.

"So tell me ladies, how be my awesome little nephew?" he asked, taking out an apple taking a huge bite from it, never losing his smile.

**END OF CHAPTER 04**

* * *

_Next time –__** Chapter 05: Bloodline Rebellion**_

_-Naruto surpasses all expectations, keeping his word to be the best avatar the goddess ever had. Now his training will be fine-tuned by none-other than his parent's siblings, Arashi and Sayuri. And with the three goddesses giving Naruto his first mission to free the Bijuu besides Kyuubi, will he be able to screw over the Akatsuki and gather all eight and free the other Jinchuuriki from their burdens without killing them, or will Arashi and Sayuri's training methods and the Bloodline Wars in Kiri do him in?_

_All this and more in 2013 in __**Bonds of an Uzumaki!**__ MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

* * *

**Released: Tuesday, December 25, 2012**


End file.
